Phanuel, le quatrième Archange
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash / Phanuel était un Archange, Castiel se souvient de sa traversé des temps qui étrangement fait échos à l'aventure douloureuse qu'il vit avec Dean Winchester. Spoil saison 6 perso de Sammuel, spoil fin saison 5 !
1. Garde malade emplumé XD

**Note de l'auteur **:Tout est à Dieu, en tout cas les anges, pour le reste c'est à la Warner ! Cette histoire est très vieille tout du moins le début (l'histoire de Phanuel mis à part) et portait le doux nom de garde malade emplumé. Deux jours après la réouverture du word qui datait de 2007, voilà une histoire glauque qui mérite sa place parmi mes fics.  
Bonne lecture !

**Warning **: **Spoiler saison 6, concernant Sammuel ! Spoil fin de saison 5 ! Folie, douleur, déprime, homophobie et trucs gais en tout genre... interdit à toute personne qui ne supporte pas les non happy ending ! Possibilité d'une séquelle, mais juste sur demande :o**

_Acrystar_.

* * *

**Phanuel**  
**1**

* * *

Phanuel était le quatrième, il était né de la main de Dieu en tant que cinquième ange. Le premier fut le Séraphin, Métatron, le plus haut ange du monde céleste. Nait de Dieu lui-même, on se plait à dire qu'il est le seul à pouvoir le voir, le toucher et l'entendre. Le Métatron est celui qui offre les révélations aux anges leur permettant d'entendre avec discernement les paroles de Dieu. Pourvu de trois paires d'ailes, il est au sommet de la hiérarchie angélique et ne peut par conséquent jamais quitter l'éden sous peine de briser l'harmonie des dimensions. Le Métatron est aujourd'hui une sorte de légende, je ne l'ai moi-même jamais rencontré.  
Ensuite Dieu créa les premiers archanges, les jumeaux Michael et Lucifiel, les mains de Dieu capable d'anéantir le mal sous sa forme la plus concentré. Chefs de toutes les légions, Michael fut le seul à l'époque, capable de maitriser et d'envoyer Lucifiel, son propre frère dans la cage qui le retient prisonniers des abysses.  
Il créa ensuite Gabriel, si les premiers furent des anges guerriers, le second était prédestiné à porter la parole de Dieu parmi le peuple humain, Gabriel fut l'envoyé choyé de son père et devint le premier ange vu dans le monde terrestre. On se plait à dire que Gabriel, qui avait toujours été très farceur, leur avait fait croire qu'il disposait d'ailes emplumées comme celle des colombes. Il n'y a jamais eu de méchanceté en lui, mais il se plaisait toujours à faire des farces. Si aujourd'hui le monde humain semble rempli d'incohérence à notre sujet, je suis persuadé qu'il y est pour quelque chose.  
Il eut quelques temps plus tard Raphaël, au départ il fut créé à l'intention des humains, car tous savaient qu'ils étaient les créatures les plus fragiles de l'éden, ainsi, Raphaël les soutenait dans leur évolution et plus tard, il devint l'ange qui guérissait de tous les maux. Vu sous cet angle, on peut dire qu'il a beaucoup changé, en effet, l'éden n'est plus ce qu'il avait été jadis.  
Le quatrième archange fut Phanuel, autrement appelé visage de Dieu, il veillait à ce que les humains vivent correctement dans leur monde et faisait très souvent des allées et retours entre l'éden et la terre. Archange du jugement, il n'hésitait pas à agir dans le monde humain si jamais il n'était pas satisfait de leur agissement. Phanuel était le seul archange à pouvoir approcher le Métatron et de ce fait, il était le plus proche de Dieu et avait la permission d'entrer dans les jardins. Il vaquait souvent en compagnie de Joshua ; de tous mes frères, il était le seul à posséder une réelle lumière divine qui nous baignait d'un amour aussi puissant que celui de notre père.  
Le cinquième Archange fut Uriel, l'ange de la terre et des lourdes décisions. On le confondait souvent avec Azraël, mais Uriel ne décidait pas de la mort des humains mais de celle de ses frères, il était le bras vengeur et la main qui arrachait les ailes à ceux qui désobéissaient à la parole de leur père. Quelque part, Uriel est le seul avec Gabriel à être resté immuable depuis ces temps reculés.  
L'avant dernier des archanges fut Samaël, il est à l'origine des rébellions et des prises de libre arbitre, il est coutume de dire qu'il a su se défaire de l'emprise des révélations et qu'il a emmené Lucifer sur les sentiers de la perdition, c'est pourquoi, il fut renvoyé de l'éden. J'eus le plaisir d'être pris une fois dans sa légion et sa force de caractère a à jamais changé la nature profonde de mon âme.  
Le dernier fut Azraël, qui était le faucheur céleste, lorsque la mort partait moissonner suivant le destin écrit, Azraël venait chercher les âmes qui étaient choisies pour rejoindre l'éden, c'est par conséquent le seul archange à ne jamais être dans les cieux et demeure parmi les humains, je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir de le rencontrer, mais je sais que c'est lui qui viendra le chercher en temps voulu.

Voilà comment le monde céleste marchait, il y a encore des milliers et des milliers d'années bien avant cette histoire...

- Sam revient ! »

Sans se retourner, Sam s'en était allé dans la nuit avancée, ça faisait deux mois qu'il avait disparu de la surface de la terre, et quand bien même Castiel avait essayé de le retrouver, Sam semblait avoir trouvé un moyen de se cacher assez bien pour que ses pouvoirs d'ange ne le détecte pas. Dean devait avouer que tout ça le mettait dans une humeur des plus chaotiques. Il avait perdu sa femme, en quelque sorte son fils, son frère se baladait comme une machine sans âme et venait de décider de rester un robot jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ! Oncle Bobby était parti avec un de ses potes en Amérique du Sud pour une mission Kamikaze à cause d'un troupeau d'Okami dont il était le seul à maitriser la chasse toute particulière. Dean était donc seul, livré à lui-même, l'ainé des frères Winchester menait une vie décousue de sens et entre les chasses où il rentrait blessé de partout, les nuits d'ivresse dans des tripots mal fréquentés, quelque chose s'était éteint dans ses yeux bleus.

Sam ne partait jamais aussi longtemps sans lui donner de nouvelle, mais aujourd'hui était différent puisque l'humain n'avait plus d'âme, il ne prenait pas conscience que ça pourrait causer un tel bouleversement dans l'attitude de son frère. Cela dit Crowley l'avait annoncé, Castiel aussi les avait mis en garde, récupérer l'âme du cadet était dangereux, voir suicidaire, mieux valait qu'ils oublient tout ça, de toute façon, le nouveau Sam se sentait bien comme ça, il était bon chasseur, quitte à mettre en péril sa propre famille, mais soi-disant, il savait gérer sa vie sans aucun sentiment, il n'avait donc besoin de personne, c'est pourquoi, il faisait tout pour que Dean ne le retrouve pas.

- Aller vient... »

Une femme laissa trainer son bras autour du corps de Dean, depuis peu, il ne prenait plus garde aux femmes qui se pressaient contre lui, y'avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait plus chez lui. Un sourire désuet fit face à la femme, il n'avait aucune envie de la suivre dans une de ces alcôves alors sans détourner son regard de sa bière, le chasseur la laissa lutter contre son implacable froideur.

- Désolé, il est avec moi. »

Un bras glissa autour de son cou, Dean haussa les épaules, ailleurs, il lui semblait qu'on se disputait sa non présence, s'en était risible, il n'était avec personne et ne voulait être avec personne. Il avala sa bière d'un trait faisant mine au barman de s'approcher.

- Un whisky et laissez la bouteille ! »

Aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison le barman ramena sa bouteille en grommelant, le bras autour de son cou essaya de le tirer hors de son tabouret, mais le chasseur esquiva le mouvement et attrapant la bouteille, il se servit un verre qu'il avala cul sec. Non, il ne partirait pas ! Il était vanné par sa dernière chasse, et après avoir laissé deux messages aux abois sur le répondeur de son frère, Dean se sentait d'un vide qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé. Était-ce encore son frère ? Pouvait-il le laisser comme ça ? Même sans âme, les messages qu'il venait de laisser, devraient au moins le faire rappeler... Mais Sam s'en fichait, il ne ressentait plus aucune émotions humaines, alors que pouvait-il sentir au fond de lui lorsque la voix de Dean se brisait dans le combiné, cherchant une main pour le repêcher.  
Ça devait être sa punition pour avoir changé le futur en ramenant à la vie son petit Sammy, à croire que l'apocalypse et l'enfer ne suffisaient pas pour le pardonner de cet acte désespéré qu'il avait eu trois ans plus tôt. Une larme échappa ses yeux embués, le bras qui le tenait encore l'attira vers une présence, absent, le chasseur se laissa faire. En fait peut-être que ce soir, il suivrait quelqu'un. Dans un sourire d'écorché vif, Dean embrassa la femme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Étrange, elle n'avait pas de longue chevelure, ni d'habits moulant sexy, elle avait même une corpulence loin d'être féminine... Avait-ce une réelle importance ?

- Vient... »

Il n'opposa pas de résistance, le chasseur suivit la présence qui le menait à un motel, il s'allongea dans le lit aux côtés de la fille vraiment... incongrue, diable c'était surement un travestit, mais qu'importait ! A peine fut-il allongé que le chasseur ferma les yeux et tomba dans un sommeil sans rêve qui plus est, même pas réparateur.

Phanuel était d'une lumière resplendissante, je n'ai jamais vu ange plus beau que lui. Il me plaisait de l'observer pendant les débuts de ma carrière. Hum, on peut carrément parler de carrière, à l'instar de vos carrières militaires, après tout, je suis passé d'ange au statut d'Archange en prenant la place de Michael dans les cieux. Je disais donc qu'au début de mes jeunes années, Phanuel avait été en quelque sorte mon exemple, mon but. Si je devenais un ange guerrier, alors je pourrais un jour me battre à ses côtés. C'est pourquoi je fus l'un des premiers volontaires à entrer dans la légion de Samaël, mais aussi l'un des seuls à en réchapper.  
Beaucoup de mes frères sont tombés en grande partie à causes des doutes qu'il éveilla en nous, en grande partie à cause de sa parole empoisonnée qui remettait en question chaque morceau du royaume angélique. Je me demande encore si toute cette histoire serait arrivée, si je n'avais pas voulu suivre les pas de Phanuel en me mettant aux ordres de l'archange qui ébranla le ciel.  
Lorsque la grande guerre éclata, j'eus le plaisir de servir sous les ordres de Phanuel, je l'ai aidé à repousser les assauts de nos frères sur le chemin de la déchéance. Lorsque Michael enferma son jumeau, le monde des anges replongea dans la paix, jusqu'à ce que les humains soient définitivement envoyés dans le monde terrestre, un peu plus pour leur bien que pour autre chose. Beaucoup d'entre nous jalousaient encore leur statut et ils furent mis à l'abri sur la Terre, s'ils croient encore que c'était une punition, alors qu'ils regardent au fond de nos yeux contemplatifs, car ils ont tout ce que nous aurons jamais : la vie, l'amour, le plaisir, le bonheur, l'envie, la passion, le toucher, le goût... toutes ces choses dont notre plan nous éloigne à jamais, dont notre essence nous préserve maladivement...

- Je l'ai trouvé, oui, mais je pense qu'il... je ne sais pas quoi faire, il ne se réveille toujours pas. Il a besoin de... je sais, d'accord, mais... »

Castiel fronça les sourcils, son interlocuteur venait de lui raccrocher au nez. Il n'aimait pas les portables, pourquoi les humains éprouvaient le besoin de se parler au travers de ces boites rectangulaires ? Dans un regard contemplatif l'ange laissa tomber le portable sur la table basse et délaissant l'objet, il tira sur la manche d'un blouson l'ôtant de son propriétaire encore endormi. Dean puait l'alcool, il ne menait pas une vie saine depuis la disparition de son frère. Profitant d'une accalmie dans le monde céleste, Castiel avait pris des vacances dans le monde humain pour s'occuper de son protégé. Comme il lui avait avoué, il préférait nettement être là, qu'en haut. Il n'avait jamais aimé les guerres entre anges... Soupirant il tira sur la ceinture puis déshabilla l'humain comme le lui avait suggéré son interlocuteur. Son regard divin glissa sur le corps de Dean qu'il contempla à la fois béatement et avec curiosité. L'ange ne connaissait pour ainsi dire pas la nudité, et ne l'avait découvert que quelques mois plus tôt lors d'un porno. Bien sûr, il n'en avait pas compris la portée, tout comme celle de l'érection qu'il l'avait saisi devant ce spectacle à la fois merveilleux et totalement étranger. Le monde humain ne lui parlait pas, pour dire vrai, il le vivait sans le comprendre réellement... et puis... il le recopiait bêtement, étonnant les gens qui le regardaient tout à coup comme un pauvre d'esprit.  
Castiel n'en avait cure, ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait, car... il pensait que c'était des coutumes humaines, comment pouvait-il savoir qu'on ne roulait pas une pelle comme ça à la première femme venue alors qu'un livreur de pizza dans un film porno l'avait fait à la première babysitteur rencontrée et trouvait ça normal de... d'ailleurs Castiel n'avait pas compris ce que les acteurs avaient fait avant la séance fessée. Et qu'avait bien pu faire de mal cette femme pour mériter ces coups ? Il haussa les épaules, quelque part il désespérait de comprendre, un jour, les humains ! Mais n'était-ce que cela ? Il avait été lui-même le premier étonné de cette soudaine... envie d'embrasser quelqu'un, qui plus est un démon !

- Dean ? »

Un gémissement lui répondit, la carcasse de l'humain se tassa puis se retourna dans les draps. Castiel soupira, il attrapa à nouveau le portable et appuya sur le répertoire, sélectionnant la lettre B, Castiel colla son oreille contre le combiné et attendit patiemment que Bobby lui réponde.

- Castiel ? »

Bobby attrapa son arme tirant sur l'Okami qui suivait leur voiture, l'ange tombait très mal, le chasseur envoya une grossièreté.

- Je pense avoir un souci, j'ignore quoi faire de lui. »  
- De qui ? »

Bobby coinça le combiné entre son épaule et sa nuque rechargeant son fusil, il s'adressa à son pilote pour qu'il fasse une embardée afin d'esquiver le prochain assaut de la créature. Il avait du mal à se concentrer, alors il voulait que l'ange aille droit au but.

- Dean... »

Allons bon, l'ange s'inquiétait pour Dean, il ne fallait pas. L'ainé était fort, il se remettrait de la disparition de son cadet. Ce n'était pas comme si Sam était mort, il allait bien, enfin comme on le pouvait dépourvu d'âme, Sam n'avait pas besoin de Dean et inversement, mieux valait qu'ils s'écartent pendant un certain temps...

- Il dort depuis deux jours. »

Deux jours, hein ? Bobby balança une nouvelle bastos dans le corps de la créature qui les poursuivait en courant à folle allure, ils allaient devoir s'arrêter et faire face, il appuya sur le haut-parleur balançant son téléphone sur le bureau de bord.

- Putain, il est coriace ! »  
- Je crois qu'elle est en colère... »  
- Laisse-moi deviner pourquoi... parce que TU as tué ses enfants devant elle ! »  
- Je pensais qu'elle était morte... »  
- Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire... »  
- Oui, oui, je sais ! »  
- Et pour Dean ? »

Ah oui, Dean ! Bobby délaissa l'engueulade pour se focaliser sur l'ange, alors qu'avait-il dit déjà ? Dean dormait depuis deux jours ? Rien de dramatique, non ?

- Il a de la fièvre ? »  
- De la quoi ? »  
- Est-ce que... ra pose ta main sur son front et dit-moi si il est chaud ! »

L'ange inclina la tête, écoutant Bobby, il s'approcha de Dean qui maintenant de dos ronflait comme un bien heureux. L'ange posa sa main sur le front de Dean et attendit.

- Alors ? »  
- Est-ce que ça doit me brûler ? »

Le bruler ? Bobby eut un hoquet de surprise, diable, un ange n'était pas fichu de comprendre les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche ? Son conducteur s'esclaffa sous la question idiote que le dénommé Castiel venait de formuler.

- Non, est-ce qu'il est plus chaud que d'habitude ? »  
- Je l'ignore je n'ai jamais touché son front avant aujourd'hui. »  
- Je rêve... Bon tu sais quoi, Castiel, prends son portefeuille, tu vas dans une pharmacie et tu demandes un thermomètre quand ça sera fait tu me rappelles ! »

Pour clore la discussion Bobby tira à deux reprises avant que le conducteur ne freine brusquement, armé, le chasseur descendit de la voiture, c'était le moment de se mettre au boulot !

Une pharmacie ? A quoi cela ressemblait ? Castiel mit le téléphone dans sa poche tout en se questionnant. Comme Bobby le lui avait demandé, il attrapa le portefeuille de Dean puis quitta la chambre, après l'avoir scellée d'un enchantement de haut niveau. Cheminant dans la rue tout en regardant autour de lui, Castiel se demandait comment il trouverait cet endroit ? Il n'avait jamais visité de pharmacie avant ça, et n'avait même jamais acheté quoi que ce soit ! Si il avait eu l'idée de ce à quoi pouvait ressembler un thermomètre, alors il aurait pu en matérialiser un, mais là... Pensif, l'ange traversa la route, il entendit un bruit suraigu avant de se faire percuter par une voiture. Son corps traversa le pare-brise puis retomba sur le bitume devant les regards de badauds effrayés. A force d'avoir le nez dans les nuages, il en avait oublié combien le monde humain pouvait être dangereux, enfin, dangereux... ce n'était pas un accident de la route qui allait la réduire en bouillie.

- Appelez une ambulance ! »

Des cris lui martelèrent le crâne, des gens se pressaient à ses côtés murmurant des choses vides de significations pour ses yeux bleus surnaturels... Castiel fronça les sourcils, il lui semblait que le corps humain qu'il habitait était brisé de toutes parts, devant les regards médusés, l'ange se releva comme si de rien n'était, de toute façon il allait vite réparer tout ça. Sa main épousseta ses habits dans un geste souple puis sa main angélique glissa sur son crâne d'où gouttait le sang, voilà d'où venait les maux de ce corps, et bien que cela ne tiennent, il était en train de cicatriser tout ça. Maintenant que le sang coagulait, il ne lui restait plus qu'à continuer ce pourquoi il était venu. Son regard bleu fit le tour des gens qui le regardaient de plus en plus étonnamment, il ne prit pas garde aux murmures prouvant la présence d'extraterrestres sur terre ou de miracle sacrosaint, non, il s'arrêta sur la femme qui s'était précipitée la première vers son vaisseau, il était temps pour lui de demander son chemin afin d'éviter un nouvel incident.

- Où est la... pharmacie ? »

Bouche bée la femme pointa une vitrine, elle observa l'homme marcher en direction de la pharmacie en papillonnant des yeux, voyait-elle quelqu'un marcher avec une fracture ouverte ?  
Castiel poussa la porte de la boutique sans prêter plus attention aux gens qui chuchotaient en le regardant, la pharmacienne laissa tomber sa pile de médicaments lorsqu'elle regarda le client passer la porte d'entrée.

- Mr Portman, Monsieur... »

Ne pouvant en dire plus, elle regarda son supérieur qui reposa ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Un jeune homme venait d'entrer dans sa boutique, il semblait... pourquoi diable ressemblait-il à un accidenté ?

- Puis-je vous aider ? »  
- Je voudrais un... »

Castiel aurait dû le noter, il inclina la tête essayant de se souvenir du mot. Tous ces mots humains le laissaient perplexe, et même après avoir lu la totalité du dictionnaire humain, il lui semblait que le vocabulaire de l'humanité resterait un obscur langage.

- Ter... Un tertomètre ? Vous savez pour savoir si, les gens sont... chauds ? »

Un tertomètre ? Le vieille homme haussa un sourcil, ce jeune homme semblait avoir quelques soucis de linguistique, de son doigt rongé par le temps il pointa un rayon, oubliant pour le coup la façon ambigüe qu'avait eu le client de s'exprimer sur la température corporelle. C'était sûrement un touriste.

- Thermomètre, vous en trouverez plusieurs modèles ici. Lequel voulez-vous ? Anal ? Buccal ? Nous avons même ce dernier sorti qui s'applique directement sur le front et donne le résultat sous forme de cristaux liquide... Et, ho, nous avons aussi des modèles électroniques marquant à la virgule près. »

L'homme lui parlait chinois, Castiel regarda l'étalage avec une étrange sensation, pourquoi en existait-il autant ? Bobby n'avait pas spécifié quoi que ce soit à propos de son achat, devait-il en prendre un au hasard ?  
Sous la perplexité de son client, le vieil homme essaya de lui faire acheter un des modèles le plus couteux, fallait bien faire des affaires, non ? N'ayant toujours pas vu le fémur de son interlocuteur faire une sortie à l'air libre, le vieil homme s'intéressait d'abord à ses rentrées d'argent !

- Je vous conseil, l'électronique. Prenez la boite bleue. »

Soulagé que le pharmacien lui dise quoi prendre, Castiel attrapa la boite désignée, puis se dirigea vers les caisses. Son corps se remettait à vue d'œil car la commotion cérébrale venait de se résorber, les côtes avaient repris leur place et l'hémorragie interne venait de se stopper, mais pourtant, quelque chose clochait encore au niveau de sa jambe. Castiel pensa à raison que ça pouvait bien attendre qu'il soit de retour dans le motel avant de vérifier ça.

- Heu... monsieur, vo... votre fémur... »

Le vieil homme, à présent paniqué, essaya de sortir de derrière son présentoir, la terreur qu'il venait d'imprimer par sa voix fit tiquer l'ange qui observa son corps. C'est tout naturellement que l'ange tira sur l'os pour le remettre à sa place, faisant presque faire un infarctus au pharmacien qui s'écroula à terre sous cette vision surréaliste. Interloqué, l'ange regarda le vieil homme tomber à terre, dormait-il au milieu de sa boutique ? Castiel tourna son regard bleu givré sur la femme qui se cacha derrière un étalage de produits de beauté bio. Que se passait-il dans cette boutique ?

- Prenez tout, la caisse aussi, mais je vous en prie, ne me faites pas de mal ! »

Prendre tout ? Devait-il se servir ? Il ignorait quoi prendre d'autre. Se grattant le crâne, Castiel quitta cette boutique sans comprendre pourquoi la jeune femme l'avait regardé comme une menace. Son corps maintenant entièrement rétabli, il apparut en un claquement d'ailes dans la chambre de Dean. Le temps pour lui d'appuyer sur la touche rappel, Castiel entendit la voit de Bobby s'élever dans le combiné.

- Tu l'as ? »  
- Oui. »  
- Tu lui mets dans la bouche, mais AVANT tu le sors de l'emballage, hein ? »  
- D'accord... »

Cette recommandation paraissait idiote, mais venant de Castiel, Bobby savait bien qu'il était impératif de rappeler l'évidence même. Il entendit vaguement l'ange soupirer en arrivant enfin à extraire le fameux thermomètre de son étui. Impossible de croire qu'ils avaient arrêté l'apocalypse avec une telle créature et qu'elle était à présent en train de guerroyer dans un autre plan pour la sauvegarde de l'éden.

- Si y'a un bouton, tu appuies dessus, et tu lui fiches dans le bec, quand ça sonnera tu regardes le chiffre et tu me dis. »

Le chasseur grogna, regardant son conducteur enterrer leur créature maintenant morte. Il était sur les rotules ! Chasser les Okamis n'était pas une partie de plaisir, dire que y'a pas vingt ans, il s'en faisait dix des comme ça...

- Alors ? »  
- Trente-huit point neuf. »  
- Rien de grave... tu le couvres bien, qu'il n'attrape pas froid, je pense qu'il s'en sortira. »  
- Tu penses ? »

Castiel sembla s'alarmer, sous cette tournure de phrase, Bobby ne put s'empêcher de glousser tellement l'ange était candide. Ne comprenait-il pas l'humour ? Ha là là. Bobby soupira avant de clôturer la discussion.

- C'était de l'humour, personne ne meurt pour une petite fièvre. Laisse-le dormir au pire prépare lui un grog, je t'envoie la recette en texto, je devrais être là après-demain. Si la fièvre augmente, n'hésite pas à lui faire prendre un bain bien froid pour la faire baisser... Mais au fait j'y pense, tu ne peux pas le soigner avec tes pouvoirs angéliques ? »  
- Je... je n'y arrive plus. »  
- Comment ça, tu n'y arrives plus ? »  
- Je l'ignore, j'ai essayé, mais... »  
- Pas grave, on en finit avec l'Okami et je suis là. »

Castiel soupira, la téléphone retomba sur la table basse, il ignorait pourquoi quelque chose venait perturber ses pouvoirs angéliques lorsqu'il essayait de glisser dans le corps de l'humain. Prenant enfin compte qu'il était dans un état vestimentaire proche du clochard, l'ange se dévêtit glissant aux côtés de l'humain. Bobby avait dit de le protéger du froid non ? L'ange prit l'humain dans ses bras puis ferma les yeux dégageant une lumière chaude et réconfortante.

Phanuel fut pendant longtemps l'ange le plus respecté et le plus respectable de mon monde. Tous les anges s'accordaient à dire que son lien avec Dieu était si puissant que nous pouvions obéir à ses ordres sans douter un seul instant. Après avoir servi sous ses ordres, j'oubliais les doutes, les questions, ce qu'avait semé Samaël en moi ne restait qu'un lointain écho auquel je ne m'attachais plus. J'ignorais qu'il se réveillerait plus tard me poussant sur la déchéance et l'humanité.  
A cette époque j'étais un ange modèle qui aurait certainement ravi Zachariah, je ne remettais jamais en question mes ordres, mais je dois avouer que je ne m'étais jamais approché des humains et lors des rares missions qui me menaient dans le monde terrestre, je n'y restais qu'une à deux journées. On devait me croire encore trop instable pour y rester plus longtemps...  
C'est bien des temps plus tard, que je fus de plus en plus amené à effectuer des missions avec Phanuel et apprendre de lui tout ce qu'il savait sur le monde humain, tout ce qui devait me servir ou m'empêcher de mener une mission à bien, je l'apprenais du seul ange qui fut jamais ce que l'humain appelle mentor.

- C'est ici, tu peux y aller, Dean me raccompagnera quand il sera sur pied. »

Après un rapide au revoir, Bobby se dirigea dans le motel, il poussa la porte surmonté d'un huit puis se stoppa au milieu de la pièce. Était-il en train de voir Dean et Castiel allongés tous les deux dans le même lit ? Le chasseur fronça le nez, le spectacle était pour le moins louche. D'un mouvement rapide il poussa les volets faisant entrer un soleil brulant dans la chambre. Une forme humaine grogna puis se dégagea des draps, dévoilant un corps angélique dénudé au regard cette fois-ci perplexe du vieil homme.

- Moi qui pensais te voir à l'agonie ! »  
- J'ai mal au crâne... »  
- Un restant de fièvre certainement, ça va sinon ? »  
- Hum... »

Dean se frotta les yeux, il remonta les draps sur ce qu'il crut être une femme, mais la rencontre des yeux bleus de Castiel l'arrêtèrent dans son mouvement. Il avait ressenti un corps chaud contre le sien, il n'avait pas rêvé ? Alors c'était l'ange qui l'avait enlacé comme ça ? L'ainé des Winchester ne put s'empêcher une grimace en voyant Castiel se lever et exhiber son corps devant son regard. Oh mon dieu, il avait dormi enlacé par un homme nu ! Dean sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps, c'était sûr, il n'allait pas s'en remettre !

- Castiel... tu devrais t'habiller ! »

C'était gênant, tout de même, la visière de Bobby essaya de couvrir ses yeux, voir un homme nu ne l'avait jamais dérangé avant ça, pas que c'était un spectacle qui l'enchantait, mais ça ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid, mais là, c'était tout de même un ange, et celui-ci se prêtait à une sorte d'exhibitionnisme fortuit, ne se rendant même pas compte que Dean venait de se prendre la plus grande claque mentale du siècle.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous avez un tel attrait pour la nudité tout en essayant de la cacher. »

Les humains voulaient toujours dévêtir, c'étaient dans leur gêne, comme ce livreur de pizza qui avait dénudé cette femme en quelques tour, comme ces femmes qui dansaient et que Dean dévorait du regard lorsqu'elles se déshabillaient, comme lorsque les regards de Sam s'égaraient dans le décolleté d'une femme... Alors pourquoi les humains s'habillaient ? Chez lui, personne n'avaient d'habits, quand il avait revêtu son premier corps humain, Castiel s'était sentit étriqué, c'était un peu plus supportable de revêtir un corps nu, qu'habillé. Sans essayer d'en dire plus, l'ange attrapa le sac de Dean et lui chipa des vêtements propres, il allait devoir nettoyer son éternelle tenue, mais il ne ferait pas utilisation de ses pouvoirs avant d'être totalement seul.

- Heu, ôte-moi un doute là, c'est toi... que j'ai embrassé au bar ? »  
- Oui. »

Bien que peu habitué à ça, Castiel ne s'en était pas formalisé, cependant Dean ne l'avait jamais accueilli de cette manière. D'ailleurs, Castiel n'avait pas détesté ça, bien au contraire... Mais qu'importait, non ?

- Ok... normal que je me sente... si... propre, Meg avait raison, c'est aussi radicale qu'un lavage à l'eau de javel ! »

Mieux valait prendre ça sur le ton de l'humour, soit jaune, mais de l'humour quand même. Embrasser un homme n'était pas dans ses habitudes, et même si c'était Castiel, ça lui laissait un goût dans la bouche plutôt désagréable. Dean passa une main dans sa chevelure pèle mêle, comment expliquer ce qu'il ressentait ? Un vide, un mal de crâne et cette même fraicheur qu'il avait ressentie lors de sa résurrection. C'était une impression incongrue de... super propreté.

- Bon et bien, si tu te sens en forme, je voudrais rentrer chez moi, j'ai plus de chauffeur ! »  
- On y va... »  
- Je vous suis. »  
- Quoi ? »  
- J'ai promis de pas te lâcher. »

Promis ? Dean avait une petite idée de la personne qui avait confié cette tâche à Castiel, alors Sam s'inquiétait quand même ? L'ainé Winchester fit un large sourire avant d'emboiter le pas derrière Oncle Bobby.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Phanuel**  
**2**

* * *

Un hit d'AC/DC hurlait dans la voiture depuis deux bonnes heures, après avoir déposé Bobby, Castiel et Dean étaient partis en direction du Michigan où semblait-il quelque chose semait la panique. L'ange regardait la coupure de presse avec insistance, crime homophobe surmontait un texte fort long narrant le taux de mortalité effarant de la communauté gay d'une ville du Michigan. Tantôt dévorés, tantôt éviscérés, les cadavres d'hommes jonchaient les rues de Battle Creek. Plus bas, un article faisait hommage aux frères Kellogg's pour leur invention des corn flakes. Haussant un sourcil, Castiel releva la tête vers le conducteur, quelque chose le laissait interrogatif dans toute cette histoire, ses yeux bleus observèrent trop longtemps l'humain qui détourna l'attention de la route déserte.

- Quoi ? »  
- Qu'est-ce qu'un corn flakes ? »

Dean fronça les sourcils, c'était quoi cette question idiote ? Ça faisait un an que Castiel faisait des allées et venues dans leur monde et il osait poser encore des questions aussi connes ? Ses mains tournèrent le volant brusquement faisant faire un demi-tour à l'impala lancée sur une route campagnarde hasardeuse, ils venaient de dépasser une sorte de restaurant, cette histoire de corn flakes lui avait fichu les crocs !

- De la bouffe Castiel, de la bouffe, tu sais ce que les gens normaux, les humains quoi, prennent pour avoir de l'énergie ! On n'est pas tous des soleils ambulants avec une énergie quasi éternelle de super nova. Vous fonctionnez à quoi d'ailleurs ? Nucléaire ? »

Un rire mesquin fut tendu au passager qui fronça les sourcils sous cette réponse qui sentait l'exaspération Winchesterienne. Castiel se permit un sourire, Dean semblait aller bien, tout du moins en apparence. Depuis que Bobby avait quitté la voiture, il le sentait presque rayonnant. Son sourire timide étira plus franchement ses lèvres lorsque ses yeux bleus se perdirent sur la nuque de son protégé.

- Arrête de me mâter comme ça, tu me mets mal à l'aise, va pas croire que par ce qu'on a passé une nuit dans le même lit, qu'on va se pacser, hein ? »  
- Pacser ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
- Rah, laisse tomber ! »

Dans un soupire, l'ainé Winchester stoppa sa voiture noire devant une bicoque mal entretenue, un néon fade illuminait l'enseigne par un Fanny's Dinner, indiquant au chasseur qu'il avait eu le meilleur des instincts que de s'arrêter à cet endroit, Fanny serait certainement un beau petit lot ! Le brun soupira, sans Castiel, il serait très certainement au même endroit, complètement brisé, mais là, il avançait de nouveau. L'inquiétude le rongeait toujours, mais si on avait envoyé l'ange à lui, il espérait que ce soit Sam qui l'ait fait, qu'il allait bien malgré leur nouvelle divergence d'opinion et que son cadet, bien que sans âme se souciait un peu de lui. C'était dur à dire, mais lui, il avait toujours été aux petits soins pour Sam, il avait toujours voulu le meilleur pour lui, il lui avait tout sacrifié, il était donc difficile de se rendre compte qu'au moment où il voulait sentir son frère à ses côtés, il n'avait trouvé qu'une coquille vide, une ombre de Sammy qui se fichait royalement de lui, ou de sa sécurité. Sans un regard pour l'ange qui s'étendait, il poussa la porte pour regarder avec terreur le... la chose qui venait à sa rencontre.

- Bonsoir mon beau ! Hum, bien accompagné, dis donc. Vous venez pour le festival, c'est ça ? »  
- Festival... de ? »  
- Le concours de Diva ! Chéri, tu serais parfait avec des talons aiguilles. Moi c'est Fanny, bienvenu chez moi, mes petits poulets, installez-vous, tantine Fanny va vous faire décoller ! »

Après un clin d'œil, le... la chose qui l'avait attiré par le col de sa veste, se dirigea vers la cuisine poussant un hurlement digne de ce qu'elle semblait être, un... homme !

- Pourquoi cet homme est-il habillé en femme, Dean ? »  
- Oublie ça, on se casse d'ici ! »  
- Hum ? »

Castiel haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son ami avait changé de couleur pour arborer un teint proche du livide. Il regarda l'humain sortir aussi vite qu'il était entré et s'engouffrer dans sa voiture aussi sec. Un coup de klaxon tira Castiel de sa contemplation, Fanny lui faisait des petits signes de la main, elle regardait la scène avec un rictus complice.

- Timide et sauvage, voilà qui est plaisant, foncez jeune homme, votre apollon va s'envoler sans vous ! »  
- Voler ? Oh, ce n'est pourtant pas un ange. »  
- Un véritable démon, très certainement, mais il ne faut pas s'arrêter à ça. C'est un homme bien, j'en suis sûre, grrr, que j'aimerais qu'il soit libre ! »  
- Libre ? »  
- Allez, allez et faites vibrer le lit ce soir en l'honneur de tantine Fanny ! »  
- D'a... ccord. »

Sans avoir compris un traitre mot de ce que l'homme déguisé en femme lui avait dit, Castiel sortit du restaurant en soupirant. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait tel homme, mais cette Fanny semblait très accueillante. Non, sans un dernier signe de la tête, l'ange s'installa à la droite de l'humain qui mit les gaz aussi tôt. Tant pis pour la bouffe, ils iraient directement dans un motel et il mangerait dans sa chambre !  
L'ange était debout au milieu du parking, le vent jouait avec sa chevelure, la nuit était plus tôt dégagée, d'ailleurs son regard se perdit dans le ciel. Il se demandait bien ce que fichait Dean, ça faisait le troisième motel qu'ils faisaient à cause d'un festival dont il ignorait encore tout, les hôtels semblaient tous complet.

- Comment ça plus de chambre, vous êtes sûr ? »  
- Certaine. »  
- Ra ! »  
- Ha si, il en reste une, la seize, tenez. »  
- Merci, bien ! »

Excédé, le chasseur attrapa la clef puis sortit de la réception, cette chasse allait être super longue, enquêter sur une créature qui bouffait des hommes, soit, des gays, pourquoi pas, mais se retrouver dans une ville paumée, en plein festival de drag queen, fallait pas pousser ! Son regard tomba sur la camionnette rose à paillettes garée à côté de l'impala, un frisson lui remonta le long du dos lorsqu'un homme le héla par surnom trop sucré à son goût. Bon, ce n'était pas tout ça, mais où était passé l'ange ?

Lors de la toute première tentative d'Azazel afin de libérer Lucifer, je m'étais retrouvé sous les ordres de Michael, je n'avais encore jamais vu l'ange guerrier à l'œuvre et je m'étais retrouvé au milieu d'un champ de bataille auquel je ne m'étais jamais préparé. Il était étonnant de voir à quel point l'humain pouvait ressentir la douleur, je n'avais encore jamais gouté aux os qui se brisent, au sang qui gicle et aux cris de douleur. Je me souviens avoir fait preuve de sang-froid et de détermination, conscient qu'un échec me rétrograderait sur le champ ! Michael avait toujours voulu vaincre, il était impensable qu'il perde une bataille. J'avais observé l'archange terrasser les démons comme s'il s'agissait de simples vaisseaux sans âme.  
Beaucoup de nos frères furent blesser ce jour-là, mais la mission avait été réussi. La cage à nouveau renforcée, nous repartîmes dans notre plan. Cette fois-là, je me suis allié avec un ange qui devint rapidement un ami de confiance, notre binôme se retrouvait envoyé en première ligne pendant la guerre qui nous opposa aux déchus. Mais tout ça, c'était bien avant que Phanuel ne le prenne dans sa légion, me laissant sur la touche à cause d'une bavure.

Un rire interpela le messager divin, un homme avec de longs cheveux venait en sa direction, en trottinant, sa chevelure était attachée en queue de cheval et son sourire doux n'éveilla aucun soupçon au dénommé Castiel qui le salua de la tête lorsque l'homme fut à sa hauteur.

- T'es tout seul ? »  
- Heu... non, j'attends Dean, j'ignore où il est. »  
- Moi c'est Sacha, et toi ? »  
- Castiel. »  
- C'est de quelle origine ça, c'est mignon. »

Origine ? Il avait bien compris à force de fréquenter les humains, qu'il valait mieux garder pour lui ses origines célestes alors pour ne pas avoir à mentir, l'ange fit juste un sourire énigmatique avant d'ajouter que son nom était d'origine Enochienne. Son vis-à-vis sembla s'interroger, mais n'insista pas plus longtemps sur ce mot qu'il entendait pour la première fois.

- Au fait, tu tombes bien, tu ne veux pas resserrer mon corset, avec toute cette route, il est plus à sa place. »  
- Corset ? »  
- Ça... »

L'homme s'approcha lentement, son dos glissa contre le torse de l'ange qui haussa un sourcil circonspect, pourquoi le jeune homme se frottait à lui de cette façon ?

- Tu as quelqu'un ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Je me demandais juste, si tu voudrais t'amuser un peu avec moi, ou peut-être avec mes copines, ce soir, c'est soirée Docteur Sexy, tu ferais un superbe docteur, Castiel... Vient donc nous ausculter, chambre sept. »  
- Vous êtes malades ? »

Sous le sérieux de la question, l'homme rigola franchement, il voyait rarement des personnes aussi candides que le mystérieux Castiel, c'est pourquoi, il l'attrapa par la manche de sa veste pour le mener chambre sept.

Dean venait de faire le tour du parking et maintenant sur les rotules, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, Castiel avait dû repartir là-haut, c'était la seule solution que le chasseur envisageait. Tout de même, il aurait pu l'avertir au lieu de le faire courir dans tous les sens comme un con. Bien sûr, il avait pensé à la possibilité que l'ange se soit fait attrapé par une grande folle sortie de sa cage, mais il avait rapidement arrêté de penser à ce scénario grotesque où Castiel finirait dans une soirée avec un boa à plumes roses fuchsia autour du cou. Juste à cette idée, l'ainé Winchester avait failli en tourner de l'œil. Maintenant dans leur chambre, le chasseur s'affala sur le lit... double, un tss glissa entre ses dents. C'était bien la première fois qu'il n'irait pas faire réclamation, car il ne se sentait pas l'envie d'écumer à nouveau les hôtels de la ville. Fatigué, il se laissa tomber sur le matelas et décida à juste titre de manger devant la télé car bientôt l'épisode de Docteur Sexy commencerait.

- A demain ! »

Castiel fit un rapide sourire, il avait passé une bonne soirée, y'avait pas à dire, Melissa savait mettre de l'ambiance quand elle se mettait à danser. Tout sourire, il se dirigea vers Dean dont il sentait la présence quelques portes plus loin.

- Te revoilà, t'étais passé où ? »

Le regard que lui lança Dean l'interpela, Castiel tourna son regard vers le miroir qui trônait sous le porte manteau. Sa main glissa dans sa chevelure faisant tomber les confettis de toutes les couleurs sur la moquette rouge de la chambre. Après s'être extirpé de sa veste, il se dirigea vers Dean pour lui compter la soirée qu'il venait de passer.

- T'es en train de me dire que tu as passé ta soirée avec des Drag Queen ? »  
- Je crois, oui. Est-ce mal ? »  
- Je ne crois pas... ils t'ont... rien fait, hein ? Rassure-moi ? »  
- Fait ? »  
- Tu te rappelles du livreur de pizza ? »  
- Oui. »  
- T'as eu l'impression d'être une babysitteur pendant la soirée ? »  
- Hein ? »

Castiel inclina la tête fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que laissait sous-entendre Dean. Il n'avait pas gardé d'enfants pendant la soirée, absolument pas !

- Rah, est-ce qu'ils t'ont, touché ? Tu comprends, merde, je ne vais pas te faire un dessin ! »

Dean pesta, il n'avait jamais été doué pour ça, il se rappellerait vaguement le cours plutôt théoriquement bancale qu'il avait fait à Sam lorsque son petit frère avait eu la joie par un beau matin de pisser à l'envers. Ha, il ne savait pas en parler quelque part, il y avait réchappé en arrêtant de voir Ben et sa mère.

- Sacha est très gentille. »  
- C'est elle qui t'as fait, la trace dans le cou ? »

La main de l'ange frotta sa peau, une trace rougeâtre colora sa paume. Un regard interrogateur observa la trace de rouge à lèvre que le jeune homme lui avait laissé avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre. Il ne fit qu'acquiescer de la tête encore perdu dans ses pensées.

- Écoute, tu fais ce que tu veux, hein, rouler une pelle à un démon, fricoter avec Sacha si tu veux, mais fais gaffe à ton cul. Ton vaisseau est plutôt beau gosse, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, t'as pas l'âge pour ça ! »

Disant cela, le chasseur se retourna sur le lit, son couteau était sous son oreiller, la route l'avait fatigué comme jamais. Il devait avoir encore un peu de fièvre alors ce soir, il ne ferait pas long feu !

- Je dois dormir un peu, tu peux regarder la télé, j'ai mis le contrôle parentale, comme ça je te retrouverais pas devant un porno avec la gaule du siècle. Faudra un jour qu'on discute de ça, d'ailleurs. »  
- D'accord. »  
- Et si tu viens te coucher, reste habillé et me colle pas ! »  
- D'accord. »

Les yeux bleus du chasseur se tournèrent vers l'ange qui venait de se lever, il le regarda se diriger vers le fauteuil et s'y laisser tomber souplement. De l'autre côté de la pièce, comme lui, il y avait bien longtemps, l'ange, assis, veillait sur lui, une lueur étrangère dans le regard.

- Tss, et me mâte pas comme ça ! »  
- Dors bien. »

Je n'étais qu'un débutant, Phanuel serait certainement surpris de voir que l'on m'accueille aujourd'hui comme le remplaçant le plus méritant pour Michael. Comme le disait mon ami, Sachiel, petit ange deviendra grand. Je ne comprenais pas ses paroles trop humaines, mais aujourd'hui elles prennent sens. Lorsque Phanuel m'avais mis sur la touche, j'ai cru que je finirais comme tous les autres, voués à contempler le monde sans jamais pouvoir intervenir, on m'avait fait participé à l'instruction des sorts spirituels, grâce à eux, j'ai pu ressusciter Bobby, panser les plaies de Dean ou même le ramener de l'enfer. Dire qu'au début je me sentais inutile à appréhender des sortilèges enochians qui, je le croyais, ne me serviraient jamais.  
Phanuel l'avait peut-être ressenti, j'aspirais à la guerre sans me préparer outre mesure, quelque part, aujourd'hui, je lui suis reconnaissant de ne pas m'avoir enrôlé dans sa légion avant d'avoir appris tout ce qui était à la portée d'un ange de troisième ordre.

Un éclat de rire sortit l'humain de son sommeil profond, au premier coup d'œil le fauteuil en face était vide, étrangement, Dean en fut quelque part déçu. Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel, bel et si bien qu'il ferma les yeux et se retourna dans les draps en grommelant. Lorsque la voix dehors appela un certain Castiel, le brun fronça les sourcils et se leva d'un seul homme poussant la porte de leur chambre rapidement. Sur le parking, Castiel jouait au volley avec ce qui semblait être ses copines de la veille. Suspicieux, il regarda la dénommée Sacha glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure de l'ange et lui envoyer un sourire en coin.

- Hey, t'es plutôt fort à ce jeu. »  
- Je l'ignorais, c'est la première fois que j'y joue. »  
- Tu es doué... »

Le chasseur grogna, Sacha se frottait à l'ange d'une façon équivoque, sa mâchoire se serra, soudainement agacé, il se dirigea vers Castiel. Son bras fit le tour de la gorge de l'envoyé céleste et d'une violente traction le chasseur attira l'ange contre lui. Un regard sombre tomba sur Sacha qui n'en rigola que plus.

- Jaloux en plus. »  
- Tu lui veux quoi ? »  
- Oh, c'est plus un enfant, Castou s'amuse c'est tout. Hein, mon ange ? »  
- En effet, veux-tu te joindre à nous, Dean ? »  
- Castou ? »

Un nouveau regard sombre s'abattit sur la... femme qui lui tendit un sourire amusé. Ses ongles ou plutôt ses griffes glissèrent sur le ballon ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un truc de plage en plastique mou, tandis qu'elle observait Castiel d'un regard complice.

- C'est quoi le problème ici ? »  
- Rien, rien... »

Fronçant les sourcils, le chasseur lâcha l'ange pour foncer vers l'homme qui lui faisait face, manucure ou pas, il lui ficherait son poing dans le nez s'il continuait de sourire comme ça, en regardant l'ange.

- Tu le touches t'es morte, tu piges ? »  
- Sauvage... tu me plais, tu sais ? »  
- Je me casse ! Cas' ramène toi ! »

C'était vrai, ils étaient là pour une mission, pourtant il serait bien resté à jouer au ballon, Castiel fit un sourire à l'intention de Sacha qui l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'il ne se dirige vers la voiture.

- Oublie pas ce dont on a parlé, Castou. »  
- Je sais... mais, je ne suis pas sûr, de... »  
- Fais-le, tu ne le regretteras pas, c'est une promesse ! »  
- Merci. »  
- De rien, ça fait toujours plaisir, et hésite pas à m'appeler, ok ? »

L'ange tout sourire se retourna pour saluer les autres filles, quelque part, il avait l'impression de faire un pas de géant dans le dédale de l'humanité. Il avait aimé passer son temps avec elles, quoiqu'étranges, Sacha et ses amies lui avaient apporté quelque chose que personne d'autre n'avait pu lui montrer. Touchant son cœur, l'ange glissa dans la voiture aux côtés de Dean qui, énervé, tapait sa cuisse de sa main lançant un regard incendiaire sur sa personne angélique.

- De quoi vous parliez ? »  
- Ça ne te concerne en rien. »

Le ton de Castiel avait quelque chose d'effrayant, comme ce jour où il l'avait menacé de le renvoyer en enfer. Surpris, Dean détourna le regard, sa main serra son volant rageusement. Pourquoi était-il excédé de ne pas savoir ce que cette Sacha avait pu partager avec l'ange ? Ne voulant plus y penser, il alluma l'autoradio et balança du Iron Maiden à fond.

J'ai appris tout le restant de ce que je sais auprès de Raphaël qui à cet époque était l'un des archanges les plus patient et compréhensif. Si je n'avais pas retrouvé le chemin des batailles peut-être serais-je devenu un ange comme lui, guérisseur et faiseur de miracle. Mais la protection de la paix ainsi que la protection de l'humanité me poussait inexorablement sur le chemin des légions. Lorsque je regardais le ciel doré de leur avancée, j'éprouvais le besoin de me mêler à eux et de répandre l'espoir de jours meilleurs.  
Des jours... meilleurs, ceux qui vinrent furent sombres comme une nuit sans lune sur terre, car la conscience de Dieu de plus en plus distillée nous laissait seuls et désemparés. Le Métatron commença à ne plus envoyer les révélations et le monde angélique que j'avais connu commença sa longue descente vers un enfer qui nous mena à la déchéance par centaines. Je regardais mes frères tomber les uns derrière les autres, par envie pour certains, par peur pour les autres. Il fallut un moment pour que Phanuel ne se rende compte que tous les regards de nos frères se tournaient maintenant vers lui et qu'il endossait la pire image qui soit en ces temps de terreur. Il devenait notre père, notre guide à tous.

- C'est quoi le plan ? »  
- J'en sais rien, ce truc tue des hommes et va y avoir que ça en ville pour les prochaines vingt-quatre heures, vu qu'en plus il cible les gay... ça va être chaud ! Bobby t'as une idée de ce que ça peut être, ce soir, ça va être une boucherie. »  
- Un incube ? »  
- J'y ai pensé, mais pourquoi des gays, pourquoi pas des femmes ? »  
- J'en sais rien, et toi pourquoi tu couches qu'avec des femmes ? »  
- Bobby ! »  
- C'est juste une question de goût, Dean. T'as parlé à la sœur du dernier mort ? »  
- Hum, elle jure qu'il n'était pas gay, en plus il avait une petite amie. »  
- Ça veut rien dire. Au fait, Castiel est avec toi ? »  
- Nan, je l'ai envoyé voir la famille de l'avant dernière victime. »  
- Assurance décès ? »  
- Non, prêtre ! Il est pas capable de tenir un insigne correctement, alors parler d'assurances ! »  
- Oh, ça lui ira bien. Dit lui de faire plus attention la prochaine fois, j'ai une photo de lui avec un tibia à l'air, j'ai arrêté le chasseur qui voulait lui faire la peau, mais bon, on sait jamais. »  
- Il sait très bien se défendre. »  
- En effet, mais soit un peu plus indulgent avec lui, il s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi. C'est peut-être un guerrier grand comme un immeuble, mais chez nous, c'est un gosse dans un corps d'adulte. »

Un gosse, oui. Dean le savait très bien, en même temps, il ne pouvait pas toujours le surprotéger. Castiel avait aussi son petit caractère et puis il voyait bien le fiasco qu'il avait fait avec son cadet. L'homme avait toujours eut un côté sur protecteur, peut-être pour aller complètement à l'encontre de son paternel ou pour justement le magnifier. En tout cas, il ne voulait pas coller l'ange, il ignorait pourquoi, il avait peur de... il ignorait de quoi !  
Un coup de vent balaya la pièce, son regard tomba sur Castiel qui se tenait devant lui dans son déguisement de prêtre. Il fit tomber son col blanc avant de prendre la parole, les yeux étonnés et interrogatifs.

- Pourquoi, mentir ? »  
- Hein ? »  
- Les deux victimes avaient une vie de famille et des enfants, personne n'était au courant de leur... autre vie. »  
- C'est juste... que ce n'est pas toujours facile à annoncer. »  
- D'aimer ? »  
- D'aimer un homme. Castiel, y'a des règles de conduite, on va dire. Un homme est censé aimer une femme, lui faire des enfants etc. Quand un homme aime un autre homme, alors c'est la merde ! »  
- Pourquoi ? »

L'ange fronça les sourcils, puis s'approcha de Dean, comme si il pourrait trouver la réponse dans son regard ou même la lire sur ses traits. L'humain fit un pas en arrière en soupirant. Diable, il ne voulait pas parler de ça !

- Par ce que... C'est mal ! »  
- Je croyais que l'amour était la plus belle chose au monde ? »  
- Pas entre hommes ! »  
- Je ne comprends pas, Sacha m'a dit que... »  
- Me parle pas d'elle, ok ? C'est normal, elle aime les hommes, Cas' elle ne va pas te dire qu'elle est une anormalité de la nature ! »  
- Tu juges les gens, Dean. Ce n'est pas ton rôle. »

L'humain tiqua, quelle mouche venait de piquer Castiel ? Il semblait blessé par ses propos, pourtant, il ne disait que la vérité. Essayait-il de protéger cette Sacha de ses paroles ? En pensant à ça Dean fronça les sourcils, mauvais comme il l'était rarement.

- Si elle est si parfaite que ça, va la rejoindre ! »

Le brun jeta sa cannette vide puis sortit, il avait une chasse à l'incube à faire. Tient, en y pensant, y'avait un truc qui venait que de lui sauter aux yeux, les victimes avaient tous une double vie, hein ? Génial, ça faisait avancer son enquête, ouai !  
Castiel regarda la porte interloqué, qu'arrivait-il à Dean ? L'ange avait bien compris que l'humain n'appréciait pas trop ce genre de choses, mais cela restait encore complètement abstrait dans son esprit. Ce que les humains appelaient différenciation des sexes, l'ange n'y voyait qu'une barrière incompréhensible. Les anges étaient asexués, si les humains avaient quelque chose d'exacte sur eux, c'était bien ça. En prenant possession d'un humain, ils apprenaient en même temps à faire face à cette... étrangeté. Il avait d'ailleurs été commun, que les anges ne prennent que des vaisseaux hommes, car ils évitaient les corps trop étranger des femmes, évitant les corps remplis d'une vie qu'ils étaient incapable d'assimiler, ou même ces moments ou les corps féminins subissaient des hémorragies. Castiel n'était pas à sa première venue sur terre, il était déjà venu, il y a de ça de nombreux siècles, il se rappelait avoir vu, médusé, du sang couler de cette femme sans savoir pourquoi. Depuis cet incident, il avait suivi les règles de recommandation et prenait toujours le corps d'un homme. Pensant à tout ça, il leva un bras devant son regard, ça faisait un moment que James Novak était... mort, tout du moins dissout dans sa conscience d'ange. Castiel avait essayé de le protéger de sa présence, de ce fait, un morceau de Novak était maintenant sien, il ignorait comment cela s'était produit. C'était en grande partie à cette fusion non voulue que Castiel appréhendait les affres des sentiments humains avec plus de légèreté, même si dans l'ensemble, il n'y comprenait pas grand-chose.  
L'ange soupira, ce que lui avait dit Sacha était dérisoire, il se laissa tomber sur le lit, soudainement pris d'une émotion qu'il ne connaissait pas, son portable à la main, il composa le numéro sans voir les touches, car maintenant, il pleurait de tout son saoul. La voix de son amie résonna dans son oreille, il répondit par un sanglot, Castiel avait besoin d'elle, il ignorait pourquoi, mais ça martelait son esprit.

- Sacha, où tu es, j'ai besoin... de toi... »

La voix de l'autre côté du fil, s'affola, elle le questionna sur ce qui lui arrivait, mais l'ange ne put répondre, à la place, il laissa l'adresse de l'hôtel et s'écroula dans les draps, c'était... tellement... tellement... douloureux !

- J'arrive ! »

Grâce à Phanuel l'éden avait survécu à plusieurs crises majeurs, beaucoup de nos frères avaient désertés, soit, mais Phanuel avait su trouver les mots justes pour nous redonner espoir. Lorsque le Métatron se fit à nouveau entendre, tout cela fut oublié et les missions se mirent une nouvelle fois à se succéder. Pourtant, dans cette cohue, j'avais appris à nouveau à douter, et le mal de Samaël réveillé, me poussa dans l'engrenage des sentiments humains.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Phanuel**  
**3**

* * *

Il faisait nuit noire lorsque l'on frappa à la porte, l'ange dont le cerveau menaçait d'exploser, se releva tant bien que mal pour ouvrir à la femme qui referma ses bras autour de lui.

- Castiel ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

Si simplement, il le savait ? L'ange plissa les paupières essayant d'y voir plus clair dans ce rideau de larmes, mais abandonna bien vite. A chaque fois qu'il arrivait à calmer ce corps, la douleur revenait et les larmes retrouvaient leur chemin, il se laissa tomber sur le lit, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait eu la bonne idée de reprendre ses habits originels et donc Sacha ne fit pas face à son déguisement de prêtre qui aurait certainement pu la choquer.

- Ça va aller. »

Disant cela, elle attrapa une bière et la tendit à l'ange qui l'accepta sans un mot.

- Aller, ça va te faire du bien, t'en a besoin ! Et essaye de me dire ce qui s'est passé. C'est Dean ? Il t'a frappé ? Il t'a fait du mal ? »

Non, il ne lui avait rien fait, l'ange secoua la tête puis avala une gorgée de bière. Il fronça les sourcils, observant la canette. C'était la première fois qu'il buvait cette substance, il n'aimait pas particulièrement l'arrière-goût que ça avait, mais il tirait une satisfaction singulière en sentant les bulles éclater sur sa langue.

- Alors ? »  
- J'ai... mal ? »  
- Où ça ? »  
- Je l'ignore, mais je n'arrive pas à... m'arrêter de pleurer. »  
- Dean, hein ? »  
- Il ne t'aime pas. »  
- J'ai cru comprendre ! »  
- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi aimer doit se faire avec distinction, pourquoi ne pas aimer qui on veut ? »  
- Je l'ignore, l'église, la bible, les bonnes mœurs, le pape, son père qui sait ! »  
- L'église ? »  
- Castou ? On y punit les sodomites voyons, l'homosexualité n'est pas très bien accepté par les hommes d'église. Même si je dois avouer, certains font avec leur temps, mais ça reste de sacrés homophobes ! »  
- Je l'ignorais, pourtant Dieu prône l'amour. »  
- Juste l'hétérosexualité, crois-moi, quand il s'agit pas d'entretenir des rapports avec une femme, bien entendu avec amour, respect mariage et tout le tralala, ça fini en pêcher ! »  
- C'est un... pêcher ? »  
- Hum ! Tu crois en dieu, Castou ? »  
- Je... oui. »  
- Alors, j'espère qu'il te pardonnera, j'y crois pas trop, mais t'es quelqu'un de bien. »  
- Pourquoi ? »  
- Allons bon, t'as toujours pas compris ce que je t'ai dit ? »  
- Je dois dire, je comprends rarement ce que les hum... »  
- Hein ? »

Castiel regarda avec malaise son amie le dévisager de travers. Il avait failli faire une très grosse gaffe ! Comment allait-il rattraper ça ?

- Tu ne te sens pas, humain ? »

Sous le silence du châtain, Sacha lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes en ricanant.

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi, au début, mais tu sais, on a tous nos petites incongruités, faut pas te sentir différent pour autant. Castou? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris ? »  
- Tout. Je n'ai juste pas osé te le demander avant. Dean déteste quand je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me dit. »  
- Y'a jamais de honte à demander ! »  
- Je peux ? »  
- Bien sûr, je suis là pour ça. »

Dans un sourire, le jeune homme habillé de façon féminine, fit tinter ses boucles d'oreille, sa queue de cheval frôla la joue de l'ange qui se mit à sourire. Sacha était une créature de Dieu, de son père et parmi toute les autres, elle avait une fraicheur qu'il n'avait jamais encore eut le plaisir de ressentir. L'ange glissa une main timide dans la chevelure perdu dans ses pensées.

- Il a une très belle âme, comme la tienne, mais il ne sait pas la voir, il n'y croit pas. Pourtant, c'est quelqu'un de bien. »  
- Dean ? »  
- Hum. Il est dommage qu'il n'essaie pas de voir au-delà des choses... »  
- Castiel ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Tu l'aimes ? »  
- Oui, comme je vous aime tous. »

Sacha sembla sourire, elle secoua la tête puis ajouta dans un sourire fripon.

- Lui, plus que les autres, non ? »  
- En effet, j'ignore pourquoi une mission me tient si à cœur. »  
- Mission ? »

L'ange grogna, qu'allait-il répondre à cela ? Il se rappela de l'épisode de Docteur Sexy et ricocha grâce à cela.

- Je suis son garde du corps. »  
- Oh ? L'inverse aurait paru plus juste. Comme quoi il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Et tu donnerais ta vie pour lui alors ? »  
- Sans hésiter. »  
- Pauvre Castou, il ne semblerait pas que l'inverse soit vrai. »  
- Il me l'a prouvé, il l'a déjà fait. »  
- Ha ok, je vois. »  
- Tu vois quoi ? »  
- Me fais-tu confiance ? »  
- Hum, bien entendu, nous sommes amis. »  
- Alors, nous allons savoir ce qu'il pense réellement de toi ! »

Dans un sourire qu'il aurait qualifié volontiers de démoniaque, Sacha croisa les jambes et commença à se dévêtir, son regard en amande scruta l'ange qui ne voyait pas bien où elle voulait en venir.

- Déshabille-toi. »  
- Hein ? »  
- Que fera-t-il s'il te trouve dans le lit avec moi ? »  
- Heu... »  
- Si il t'aime, tu le sauras immédiatement. »

Disant cela, elle attrapa sa cravate puis lui retira sa chemise, les habits de Sacha tombèrent au sol et dans un mouvement sensuel, elle attira le corps de l'ange entre ses bras.

- Maintenant, on attend son retour. »  
- Comment on le saura ? »  
- La jalousie, Castiel, la jalousie. S'il t'aime, sa douleur en te voyant dans mes bras, parlera. »  
- Mais nous sommes simplement allongés et nous ne faisons que discuter. »  
- Mais, lui, il ne le saura pas, il croira sans aucun doute qu'on a couché ensemble. J'imagine déjà sa tête. »  
- Coucher... ensemble ? »

Ha... oui, il avait bien fait de garder cette parole pour lui concernant la babysitteur et son livreur de pizza. Ainsi, les humains étaient... jaloux si une de leur connaissance faisait ça ? Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait totalement, sous le regard pétillant de Sacha, il glissa dans ses bras. Il se sentait... si bien là... comme protégé de tout ce qui se passait en lui, protégé de ce fourmillement dont il ignorait la cause, protégé aussi de ses pouvoirs qui faisaient tout et n'importe quoi, lorsque l'ainé des Winchester était dans les parages. Pourquoi d'ailleurs, tout allait bien, quand il n'était pas là ?

Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à les comprendre, même aujourd'hui après être devenu humain, après avoir longtemps erré aux côtés des frères Winchester, alors comment j'aurais pu, à ce moment-là, avoir les armes pour les combattre ? Au début ce n'était que des petits doutes, des petites peurs, rien d'effroyable, rien d'insurmontable, mais lorsqu'une chose nébuleuse s'empara de moi, j'ai commencé à ressentir de la terreur. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait, car à cette époque je n'avais pas de mot pour décrire ce que je vivais.  
Alors je me focalisais sur lui, sur Phanuel, essayant de me rassurer dans l'ombre de ses ailes, essayant d'affronter ce qu'il y avait en moi sous son regard d'amour absolu. J'ai toujours été enclin à ressentir ça, car c'est ça qui baignait mon regard quand je regardais Phanuel nous guider. Simplement, à cette époque, je n'étais pas affublé d'une conscience humaine qui décuplait toutes mes sensations.

- Cas', t'es là ? »

Dean n'avait rien trouvé de prometteur en cette première soirée, il était à prévoir que ce soir, y'aurait quelques morts, mais il n'avait aucune piste. S'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte et surpris du manque de réponse, l'humain poussa l'interrupteur. La pièce était vide, tout du moins il aurait préféré qu'elle le soit, car lorsque son regard tomba sur Castiel, tout du moins son vaisseau qui tenait dans ses bras cette... Sacha, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- Bordel, c'est quoi ça ? »

Le travestit dont il ne pouvait voir le visage se mit à sourire sous la voix à la fois tonitruante mais légèrement blessée qui s'éleva de l'homme derrière elle. Relevant le visage puis le corps, Dean put s'apercevoir avec horreur que le Sacha était nu car il venait d'avoir une vue sur la chute de ses reins qui lui laissa une désagréable sensation.

- Cas, ne me dit pas que tu as fait ça... avec... ce truc ? »  
- Ce n'est pas un truc, Dean, c'est un être humain, tout comme toi ! C'est Sacha. »  
- Je ne parle pas de ça ! Et Merde t'as vraiment couché avec ? »  
- Et ? »  
- Et ? »

Et ? Dean resta un peu con, c'était vrai, ce n'était pas ses affaires, cela dit, il n'arrivait pas à concevoir ça, il n'arrivait pas à... bon dieu, Castiel ne pouvait pas s'envoyer en l'air comme ça, avec le premier travelot de passage, pas Castiel !

- C'est dégueulasse ! »

Sacha plissa les yeux, sa chevelure dandina autour de sa tête alors qu'elle faisait la moue. Dean était un homme exaspérant, d'ailleurs, elle quitta le lit puis se rhabilla en silence. Elle avait descendu le drap assez bas pour que le Winchester se rende compte que l'ange avait gardé son pantalon. Non, elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à déshabiller entièrement l'ange, quelque part, elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle le respectait bien trop pour ça.

- Rassure-toi, je ne l'ai pas bafoué. Pourtant, je saurais bien mieux le respecter que toi. J'ignore pourquoi, les bons garçons pleurent toujours à cause de ce genre d'homme, que tu es... Dean. »

Rhabillé, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, se plaçant devant les yeux neutres du Winchester, qui put y lire toute sa malveillance, toute sa colère, mais aussi toute sa tristesse. Castiel était un homme bon, un homme qui comptait beaucoup à ses yeux. Il avait connu lui aussi la fermeté des hommes comme Dean, il avait connu leur regard qui voulait dire couche toi là, fais-moi ci, fais-moi ça et qui après avoir eu ce qu'ils cherchaient, repartaient sans ménagement draguer des femmes à tour de bras et lui balancer dans la gueule, un jour, je me marie, mais continue à me sucer, t'es doué. Ouai, ça finissait un jour ou l'autre comme ça ! Sacha plissa les yeux, elle envoya un petit signe de la main à Castiel, voyant celui-ci se terrer à nouveau dans la tristesse. Ce Dean Winchester... elle le maudissait !

- C'était quoi cette mascarade ? »  
- Rien, laisse tomber Dean... »

Il y eut un bruissement d'ailes, le brun fronça les sourcils en voyant deux ombres menaçantes plonger la pièce dans l'obscurité. Un nouveau bruissement sourd se rabattit sur l'ange qui disparut sous un cocon de lumière. L'humain dut fermer les yeux, ébloui.

- Cas ? »  
- Laisse-moi, Dean... »  
- Cas, qu'est-ce que tu as bon dieu ! »

Il n'y eut pas de, « Ne blasphème pas, Dean », comme il y était habitué, à la place, un chant strident brisa les carreaux et les miroirs, manquant de lui faire imploser les tympans. L'humain se boucha les oreilles, puis s'approcha de l'ange, essayant de l'arrêter de hurler de la sorte ! La lumière l'écrasa, le jetant à terre et dans un bruissement d'aile, elle disparut, laissant l'ange assis sur le lit, les jambes entre ses bras et la tête déposée sur ses genoux. Castiel soupira, il n'aurait jamais dû matérialiser ses ailes dans ce monde, mais tout à coup, il avait eu besoin de les sentir, de se sentir protégé et complet pour... pour chasser tous ces trucs qui l'assaillaient. Mais bien sûr, quelque chose avait foiré puisque Dean se tenait près de lui.

- Je n'arrive plus... à utiliser mes pouvoirs en ta présence. Je n'arrive plus à sentir mes ailes, ma grâce quand tu es près de mois. Devrais-je... retourner là d'où je viens et me laver de ces sentiments impurs qui assaillent ma grâce ? Devrais-je redevenir ce soldat inhumain que tu détestais ? »  
- De quoi tu me parles ? »

Dean attrapa une bière, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise en face du lit, regardant avec désolation le massacre de la chambre. Ça aillait leur en couter !

- De ce que je ressens. Du vide, de la douleur, de cette envie de pleurer à nouveau et de disparaître. »  
- Hein ? »

Il n'était déjà pas à l'aise avec ses propres sentiments, alors comprendre ceux des autres... Il faisait un effort, car c'était de Castiel dont il s'agissait, mais il devait s'avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas grand-chose !

- Oublie, ça. Alors, la mission ? »  
- Rien trouvé ! Ils n'allaient pas au même club, ne fréquentaient pas les mêmes amis, ni le même... petit ami. Y'a rien qui les relie ! Et à part me faire draguer par un groupe de pd, j'ai rien eut de la journée ! »

Mais c'était bien de l'amour, oui, à présent je sais nommer cette sensation. C'était de l'amour que je ressentais pour Phanuel, pas celui que ma grâce aurait dû imposer pour mon frère, non, comme celui que j'éprouve pour Dean et qui me détruit, pas après pas. Et puis, j'avais enfin accompagné Phanuel pour une nouvelle mission, si j'avais su tout ce qu'elle impliquerait pour moi et mon futur, je m'aurais moi-même déchu. Mais empêtré dans cet amour qu'aucun ange ne devait jamais connaitre, j'ai glissé un peu plus profond dans les tourments qui m'avaient été offert par Samaël. Vu de cette façon, l'humanité n'est pas un trésor aussi inestimable, car la douleur fait trop souvent écho au plus beau des sentiments...

- Salut toi ! »

Une jeune femme brune s'approcha d'un homme, il venait de quitter son dernier coup du soir, il était temps qu'il rentre chez lui, mais en voyant cette magnifique brune, il ne put que sourire.

- Salut, je te paye un verre ? »  
- Ok ! »

Que cet homme était parfait ! Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines, elle allait venger ceux qui s'étaient brisés sous son jeu destructeur...

Dean se leva de bonne heure, sûrement à cause d'un cauchemar dont il n'avait aucun souvenir. La pièce était comme neuve, l'ange assis sur une chaise, regardait obstinément la télé d'un regard vide. Et il l'était ! Car le corps qu'il toucha s'effondra à terre, comme mort et il l'était ! Dans un moment de flou, il regarda le vaisseau puis le plafond, c'est là qu'il vit que l'ange n'était pas parti sans sceller son corps dans une pièce qui n'était accessible à personne en tout cas, personne autre qu'un humain. Où était-il passé ? Après un simple haussement d'épaules, le Winchester attrapa ses affaires et sortit, il allait faire le tour de la ville, voir si y'avait pas eu de casse. Pourtant, il rebroussa vite fait chemin, déjà, il avait eu la réponse à sa question, un homme était mort, et puis, ça ne ressemblait pas à Castiel de partir sans son corps ! Il fut surpris de voir l'ange, debout, au milieu de la pièce. Les mains dans ses poches, le visage pointé vers le ciel, il semblait plus serein qu'hier. Dean ne s'était pas résolu à creuser un peu plus ce qui semblait briser l'ange, alors il était parti se coucher sans plus attendre.

- Il se passe quoi ? »  
- Plus rien, tout est calme. Je me suis lavé de James Novak. »  
- Hein ? »  
- Pour faire court, je suis à nouveau cet être détaché du monde. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas ce que je fais là. Sam m'a demandé de veiller sur toi, mais je ne suis pas là pour te servir de babysitteur. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter que de m'occuper de ta petite personne, je retourne aux cieux. »  
- Cas'... »  
- Castiel ! Respecte au moins mon nom, humain ! »

Une déflagration secoua Dean qui trembla de part en part, quelque chose de chaud venait de lui souffler dessus. Il ne comprit qu'après coup, que les ailes de l'ange avaient fait un mouvement brusque à ce surnom qu'il avait utilisé bien des fois.

- Quelle mouche te pique ? »

L'ange se tourna enfin vers lui, son visage impassible ne laissait rien transparaitre, d'ailleurs le regard bleu souvent interrogatif n'était qu'une mer de néant.

- J'ai soupé de ton irrespect ! Tache de ne plus m'appeler de cette façon où tu pourrais te réveiller en enfer, sache que tu ne nous es plus indispensable ! »  
- Cas... tiel ? Ça ne va pas ? »  
- Oh, que si, je suis enfin débarrassé de toi ! »

Dean n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, un violent vent chaud le bouscula et l'ange dont la soudaine présence le terrassa à terre disparut dans un chant assourdissant.

J'avais cru avoir tout appris des affres de l'amour en compagnie de Phanuel, j'avais cru voir le pire en tombant amoureux d'un de mes frères. Car je savais que si jamais l'archange venait à se douter de ce que j'éprouvais pour lui, alors on m'arracherait les ailes, alors, on me jetterait au monde matériel ou on me purifierait. Et encore, personne n'avait réussi à totalement effacer ce que le venin de Samaël avait laissé dans la conscience des anges qui y avaient résisté. Nous n'étions plus que deux, mon ami de longue date et moi, les autres avaient tous fini par tomber. Comment avais-je pu croire que la lumière de Phanuel me guérirait de ça ? Comment avais-je pu croire que l'archange qui nous guidait ne s'était aperçu de rien. Petit ange deviendra grand, en effet et j'ai appris de mes erreurs pour ne pas les recommencer. Plus... jamais !

- Hello ! »

Une jeune femme brune se colla à son bras, Dean ne comprenait toujours pas le revirement de situation avec l'ange, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il ne capta pas la jeune femme qui essayait de lui faire du gringue. Il avait quitté cette ville de fou lorsque la parade avait commencé, il était depuis dans un restau en bordure de route, sur le chemin du retour. Il abandonnait... c'était bien la première fois, mais sans Sam, il ne se sentait pas capable d'avancer, sans Castiel il n'avait plus aucune raison de se battre. Il regarda la brune qui tirait son bras et lui sourit.

- Belle bagnole, je connais un endroit où l'on pourrait être tranquille, tu viens ? »

Pourquoi pas... Il accompagna la jeune femme jusque dans sa voiture et suivit son itinéraire. Lorsque l'impala s'arrêta, ils étaient en haut d'une petite colline, avec une vue imprenable sur la ville qui s'étendait sous leur pied.

- Sympa la vue ! »  
- Hum... mais que dirais-tu plutôt de celle-là ? »

Un bruit de zip attira son regard derrière lui, la jeune femme s'extirpait de sa robe bleutée qui tomba à ses pieds. Il regardait maintenant la donzelle seins nus, glisser à sa gauche et lui sourire comme un ange. Ses yeux en amandes se plissèrent tout à coup et Dean capitula, ok, c'était aussi une très belle vue !  
Alors qu'il glissait entre ses jambes, le regard de la brune l'épiait constamment, le mettant pratiquement mal à l'aise, un sourire mutin étirait ses lèvres fines. Il avait l'impression étrange de l'avoir déjà vu et c'est lorsqu'elle parla qu'il comprit enfin de quoi il s'agissait.

- Castiel mérite cent fois mieux que toi. As-tu entendu ses larmes, sa douleur ? As-tu entendu son cœur ? »

La femme attrapa sa nuque puis le poussa avec force contre les rochers. Ainsi donc, il s'était trompé depuis le début, il ne cherchait pas un Incube, mais une Succube. Il en avait vu dans sa longue vie, mais jamais il n'avait vu une succube jouer le rôle d'un travestit, merde ! Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu, trainé loin de sa voiture avec rien du tout pour se défendre.

- As-tu entendu son cœur, Winchester ? »  
- De quoi tu me parles, pétasse ? »  
- De sa douleur d'aimer un être aussi pathétique que toi ! Vous les humains, vous ne perdez pas un seul jour pour faire du mal à vos semblables, juste pour vous amuser, pour vous donner bonne conscience ! As-tu bonne conscience, Winchester, d'avoir fait souffrir un être aussi pur que Castou ? »  
- Ta gueule ! »  
- Non, toi, tu as intérêt à m'écouter avant que je ne brise ton joli visage contre les rochers ! Qu'y a-t-il de marrant à traiter un homme qui t'aime de cette façon ? »  
- Qui... m'aime ? Tu débloques ? »  
- Ai-je l'air de me marrer ? Sais-tu le mal que tu lui as fait ? Qui payera pour ça ? Lui ? Ou toi ? J'aime à dire que je tue que ceux qui le mérite, que ceux qui ont le cœur aussi noir que leur dignité pourrie. Je venge autant les Castiel que les femmes utilisées comme prétexte pour vos soi-disant petits coups qui ne veulent rien dire ! Tu n'as peut-être pas couché avec Castiel, mais il souffre autant que si tu l'avais sali. Je vais faire une petite entorse à ma règle d'or, car tu es comme tous ceux dont j'ai arraché l'âme ! Tu ne respectes rien, pas même les femmes avec qui tu couches, pas même Castiel que tu regardes avec ce même regard que tu tends à outrance à toutes tes conquêtes ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te tuer, Winchester, je vais faire, mieux, beaucoup mieux. Ça sera ton tour de désespérer devant lui ! Regarde dans les yeux la douleur que tu lui as fait connaître... »

- Voilà ! »

Dean se réveilla en sursaut, la première chose qu'il vit, fut un plafond blanc, crasseux remplis de signes ésotériques, certainement le plafond de chez Bobby. La seconde chose qu'il vit fut la barbe du vieil homme qui le regardait, inquiet. Ensuite, il aperçut son cadet qui lui tendait un sourire presque convainquant et qui tapota l'épaule d'une autre personne. Le cœur du Winchester se serra à la vue de Castiel. Le regard vide de l'ange se tourna vers Samuel qui le gratifia d'une sorte de merci.

- J'ai à faire maintenant, ne me dérange plus pour ce genre de choses insignifiantes ! »

Bobby et Sam restèrent un moment stupéfaits, ils avaient bien vu que Castiel avait changé, mais ils n'avaient pas encore compris à quel point.

- Mais... Dean... »  
- Et ? »  
- Je... »  
- Est-ce que Lucifer est sorti de sa cage ? »  
- Non, mais... »  
- Alors Dean n'est plus qu'un simple humain, qu'il meurt ou qu'il vive m'importe peu, Samuel ! J'ai une guerre divine à mener, je n'ai pas le temps de venir soigner un humain qu'importe ce qu'il ait pu faire auparavant ! »

C'était dit ! Un bruissement claqua, mais avant que l'ange ne puisse s'envoler, une main l'avait attrapé. Un grognement sourd tomba en direction du Winchester qui venait de l'appeler Cas'.

- Que t'ai-je dit sur le respect ! Humain ! »

La main fut balayée mais Dean tint bon. Son regard bleu vert trembla quelque peu et glissa dans un océan de larmes. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Que lui avait fait cette malade ? Il regardait l'ange comme si... comme si... mon dieu, il aimait Castiel !

- Cas... pardon... pardon ! »

Et tout à coup, il se laissa tomber à terre, tout à coup, tout lui sauta à la gorge, la douleur, la douleur et les regrets. Le cœur qui bat, le cœur qui espère, mais sous ce regard de néant, quelque chose se déchira dans sa poitrine. Castiel se fichait royalement de ce qu'il pouvait éprouver pour lui.

- Je... t'aime, Cas. Pardonne-moi. »

Il l'aimait ? Dans un grognement, l'ange fit un pas en arrière, un humain venait d'entacher sa grâce, il se sentait tout à coup sali.

- Pardonne-moi ! Ça fait mal, Cas, ça fait atrocement mal ! Je ne m'en rendais pas compte, je m'en fichais, ce n'était pas important, je m'en fichais car ça ne me touchait pas ! Je te prie de me pardonner pour ce que je t'ai fait ! »  
- Te pardonner de quoi ? »  
- Tu... as tout oublié ? »

Le regard vide de l'ange s'abattait sur lui comme un couperet, bien sûr qu'il avait tout oublié, bien sûr qu'il ne ressentait plus rien. Ne lui avait-il pas dit ? Qu'il s'était soustrait à l'humanité de Jimmy Novak ? Ne lui avait-il pas dit ? Qu'il s'était purifié de tous sentiments humains ? Alors ? Alors, jamais il n'obtiendrait de pardon, et son cœur crèverait en le regardant. C'était ça... la punition que Sacha avait trouvé bon de lui offrir.

- Cas... »  
- N'essaye plus de me toucher, espèce de primate répugnant ! »

Un souffle tomba sur la pièce, celui qu'il regardait venait de disparaître sous ses yeux, un hurlement lui arracha le cœur au moment où Dean s'aperçut qu'il venait de retomber en enfer. Pas celui dont l'ange l'avait soustrait, mais celui qu'il gouttait au fond de son cœur.

- J'espère que le cadeau te plait... Dean... »

L'humain se roula en boule, sous le regard paniqué de Bobby qui se précipita vers lui, il avait si mal, il avait si froid, sans comprendre, il se leva et se mit à courir, droit devant lui, courir pour fuir ce regard vide qui l'avait toisé avec dégout, courir pour fuir son propre cœur. Il battait fort, trop fort, les larmes aux yeux, il courrait, il ignorait où, il ignorait quand il s'arrêterait, mais il ne voulait plus entendre ce battement, il ne voulait plus ressentir cette douleur !  
L'air lui brûlait les poumons, ses jambes étaient fatiguées, Dean s'écroula à terre. Son cœur riait, son cœur riait aux éclats de le voir ainsi à la place de Castiel ! Il lui avait demandé de s'humaniser, il l'avait mis en confiance, quasiment déchu, il l'avait trainé dans son monde. Et c'est là que son regard avait commencé à trainer sur l'ange, toujours plus longtemps, toujours un peu plus... Il avait senti la jalousie, l'envie de l'avoir rien que pour lui, d'avoir l'exclusivité de l'amour de l'ange, tout en accusant l'homosexualité de tous les maux, tout en refusant quoi que ce soit de lui, tout en continuant de draguer sans vergogne et de rabrouer l'ange à chaque geste trop intime. Il vomirait presque de son ancienne attitude. Il voulait... disparaître !

- Fais-le ! »

Une voix murmurait dans sa tête, alors, il attrapa son couteau et se taillada les veines. Il entendait très clairement le rire de Sacha au creux de son oreille, il l'entendait jubiler face à sa détresse. Une larme glissa contre sa joue et pour en finir plus vite, la lame trancha sa carotide...

- As-tu entendu son cœur ? »  
- Oui... »  
- Regrettes-tu, Dean ? »  
- Oui ! »  
- Alors, demande lui pardon... »  
- Pardon... pardonne-moi... Castiel ! »


	4. Chapitre 4

**Phanuel**  
**4**

* * *

Un éclat de rire le fit sursauter. Dean haussa un sourcil, à la télé passait un épisode de Docteur Sexy, il avait l'impression de le connaître... il avait l'impression étrange de... Son visage passa en revu la pièce. Castiel était assis sur une chaise. C'était le motel où il s'était réveillé quelques jours plus tôt, celui... Son regard se braqua sur le lit où il gisait inconscient. Castiel ne cessait de répéter depuis un moment la même phrase. Pourquoi, tu ne te réveilles pas... Il la répétait encore et encore. De temps en temps, il le regardait se baisser vers lui et toucher son front brulant, de temps en temps, il le voyait caresser ses cheveux courts et mouillés par la sueur et de temps en temps, il regardait le corps nu de l'ange le serrer contre lui. Quelque fois, les ailes brulantes de l'ange le couvraient d'une étreinte trop sensuelle.

- Dean, réveille-toi... »

Castiel semblait avoir peur, il l'observait prendre soin de son corps, l'essuyer, le sécher, le nourrir et puis le serrer contre lui, alors que son corps, pris dans la fièvre ne se rendait pas compte de tous les efforts faits par l'ange. Et là dans la chambre, il appela quelqu'un, mais ce ne fut pas l'ange, ce fut Lisa. Il regarda Castiel se décomposer et fondre en larmes.

- Pardonne-moi... Castiel ! »

Mais l'ange ne l'entendait pas, il le regarda se mordre les lèvres et encaisser, comme d'habitude. Castiel encaissait depuis longtemps, depuis qu'il avait quitté cette voiture, sachant que l'humain ne partagerait jamais ses sentiments. Il était parti sans un au revoir, sans un adieu, espérant que Dean ne le recontacterai plus. Mais il avait dû redescendre, pourtant combien de fois avait-il joué la sourde oreille, combien de fois n'avait-il pas répondu à Sam. Mais lorsque Dean lui avait demandé de venir, lorsque Dean l'avait supplié, il avait été faible. Et à nouveau, il subissait cet amour masochiste qui le brisait. Il avait envie de le laisser là et remonter d'où il venait, il avait envie de se faire purifier, mais il restait indubitablement accroché. Lorsque le nom de Lisa fut à nouveau prononcé, l'ange pesta, une plainte aussi effroyable que douloureuse avait empli la pièce et s'était tue aussi tôt.

- Arrête ça, Dean, arrête ça, moi je suis là, je suis là ! Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas... Dean... pourquoi ? »  
- Castiel... pardon... »

Il se tenait devant lui, mais l'ange ne le voyait pas, l'ange ne l'entendait pas. Sacha glissa à ses côtés et regarda le lit d'un air consterné.

- Nous sommes dans ses souvenirs. Quand il m'a ouvert son cœur, j'ai vu toutes ces choses, j'ai entendu ses pensées. Es-ce que ça te plait ? »  
- Arrête ça ! »  
- Non, pas encore... Tu n'as pas vu le plus important. Vient ! »

La jeune femme se leva, elle poussa une lourde porte qui n'était pas là dans la réalité, elle fit signe à Dean d'avancer.

- Par ici... nous n'avons pas fini, tu... n'as pas fini ! »

C'était sa punition ? Dean fronça les sourcils, il regarda à nouveau l'ange le supplier de regarder dans sa direction et le chasseur disparut par la porte.

Il y eut un bruissement d'ailes, Dean observa son lui du passé regarder les deux ombres menaçantes plonger la pièce dans l'obscurité. Un nouveau bruissement sourd se rabattit sur l'ange qui disparut sous un cocon de lumière. Son regard bleu vert tomba sur la lumière qui ne lui brulait pas les eux, c'est là qu'il vit l'ange pour la toute première fois. Il voyait son visage, son regard rempli d'amour et de compassion. Il vit sa tristesse, son amertume... gouter au pêcher de l'amour pour se brûler les ailes puis disparaître dans un maelström de douleurs.

- Cas ? »  
- Laisse-moi, Dean... »  
- Cas, qu'est-ce que tu as bon dieu ! »

Un chant strident brisa les carreaux et les miroirs, manquant de faire imploser les tympans de son ancien lui. Était-ce les pleurs de l'ange ? Était-ce sa douleur ? Après le vain essaie de son ancien lui pour arrêter l'ange, il observa Castiel qui en boule, soupira. Il comprit ce qui s'était passé, peut-être que dans les souvenirs de l'ange, il sut instinctivement que l'ange avait essayé de se rassurer en se cachant derrière ses ailes. Qu'il avait essayé de renouer avec sa grâce pour faire face à la douleur... Mais bien sûr, quelque chose avait foiré puisque son autre lui se tenait près de l'ange et que son amour pour lui dénaturait toute tentative de ses pouvoirs, il comprenait aussi pourquoi l'ange ne l'avait pas soigné de ses mains lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé avec cette mauvaise fièvre.

- Je n'arrive plus... à utiliser mes pouvoirs en ta présence. Je n'arrive plus à sentir mes ailes, ma grâce quand tu es près de mois. Devrais-je... retourner là d'où je viens et me laver de ces sentiments impurs qui assaillent ma grâce ? Devrais-je redevenir ce soldat inhumain que tu détestais ? »  
- De quoi tu me parles ? »

Il se regarda faire face à Castiel dans une indifférence totale, pourtant quelque part au fond, il avait eu mal, mais il cachait tellement bien ses émotions que l'ange n'avait pu voir que son regard qui se fichait de tout et qui n'était pas ému pour deux sous. Et quand bien même il avait ressenti quelque chose, il avait évité toute discussion ! Il avait envie de se fiche un coup de poing !

- De ce que je ressens. Du vide, de la douleur, de cette envie de pleurer à nouveau et de disparaître. »  
- Hein ? »

Il n'était déjà pas à l'aise avec ses propres sentiments, alors comprendre ceux des autres... Il faisait un effort, car c'était de Castiel dont il s'agissait, mais il devait s'avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas grand-chose ! Non, il n'avait pas fait d'effort, car au fond, il savait ce qui se passait ! Au fond, tout au fond de lui il avait compris les sentiments de l'ange, mais il les ignorait, il faisait tout pour se persuader qu'il avait imaginé, que tout ça était faux ! Il se mit à crier devant son autre lui, lui hurler de ne pas faire ça ! De ne pas changer de sujet, mais...

- Oublie, ça. Alors, la mission ? »  
- Rien trouvé ! Ils n'allaient pas au même club, ne fréquentaient pas les mêmes amis, ni le même... petit ami. Y'a rien qui les relie ! Et à part me faire draguer par un groupe de pd, j'ai rien eut de la journée ! »

Mais... il se regarda soupirer puis annoncer qu'il devait se reposer. Il hurla à nouveau s'observant fermer les yeux et dormir en laissant l'ange seul et perdu. Lorsque son autre lui tomba dans le sommeil, il observa Castiel pleurer en silence. Il le regarda tourner en rond dans la pièce.

- Cas, fait pas ça ! »

Il l'observa invoquer un ange, et pas n'importe lequel ! Son regard terrorisé tomba sur Raphaël qui dans un sourire satisfait, observait Castiel. Son ange tomba à genoux et déclara dans un sanglot.

- Purifie-moi ! »  
- Tu changes enfin d'avis ? »  
- Je sais que tu peux le faire, je t'en prie ! »  
- L'humanité est douloureuse, n'es-ce pas ? Je t'avais dit que tu choisissais le mauvais chemin, Castiel. Tu as donc si mal pour te présenter devant moi ? »  
- Tu sais que je n'en peux plus. Il n'a plus besoin de moi, Raphaël, retire la conscience de Novak. »  
- Tu redeviendras ce que tu as toujours été, tu en es conscient ? »  
- Hum... mais... je n'ai plus rien à lui apporter, je suis las. »  
- Jure moi fidélité ! Castiel, je te libère qu'à une seule condition, tu te joins à moi, ici et maintenant ! »  
- Tout ce que tu veux... »  
- Et je veux tes ailes. »  
- Quoi ? »  
- Tu as bien compris, je prends tes sentiments, mais tu seras ma marionnette. Pour... toujours... »

Le regard de Castiel se noya dans un filet de larmes, ce pacte était odieux et impensable, il n'aurait plus jamais de libre arbitre, il ne serait plus jamais lui car une partie de lui serait absorbé par Raphaël. Il se nourrirait de ses ailes pour gagner en puissance et Castiel, entravé, ne serait plus qu'un pantin... pour l'éternité, muselé par l'ange qui le gouvernerait. Ses yeux se fermèrent, il était brisé et las, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.

- Laisse-moi lui faire mes adieux. »  
- Dépêche-toi ! »

Il observa l'ange se tourner vers le lit, il le regarda se baisser contre son oreille et pleurer à chaudes larmes tout en caressant son visage endormi.

- Je t'aime d'un amour que j'aurais voulu ne jamais connaître, mais je ne t'en veux pas. Pardonne-moi de partir comme ça, Dean, mais ça me détruit. Prends-soin de toi... Même si ces sentiments me sont effacés, ils existeront toujours, ils seront toujours là, Dean, dans notre mémoire commune. Je t'attendrais... toujours... »

Et dans un dernier sanglot, il regarda l'ange se baisser et capturer ses lèvres. Et encore une fois, encore une fois, il appela Lisa. Un appel qui brisa l'ange. Il le regarda s'assoir sur la chaise où il le trouverait le lendemain. Il le regarda fermer les yeux et subir une douleur qu'il n'imaginait pas. Raphaël émit un sourire lorsque la lumière de Castiel glissa en lui et s'évapora par la fenêtre. Le chasseur observa une nuée de lucioles tomber du plafond et saupoudrer son corps endormi d'une dernière lumière qui murmura qu'il serait toujours là, quelque part au fond de son cœur.  
Dean tomba à genoux devant cette scène, mais quelque chose le sortit rapidement de cet état catatonique, puisque Raphaël sembla le discerner.

- Dean... Winchester... que fais-tu là ? »  
- Es-ce qu'il... a mal là où il est ? »  
- Non... enfin, pas vraiment. »  
- Il se souvient ? »  
- Oui, mais maintenant qu'il est purifié, il ne ressent plus rien en se rappelant de ça, c'est comme un mauvais rêve. Il n'en comprend plus ni la portée, ni la signification. »  
- Il... est heureux ? »  
- Le bonheur n'existe pas chez nous. Pourquoi sembles-tu si concerné par Castiel maintenant ? »  
- Car maintenant je sais ce qu'il a ressenti... pour moi. Je connais sa douleur, comme je connais son amour. »  
- Trop tard. »  
- Je le sais. Es-ce qu'un jour... je pourrais me faire pardonner ? »  
- Essaye, mais je pense qu'il ne t'entendra plus... jamais. »  
- C'est tout ce que je mérite. Sacha, c'est bon, finis-en avec moi. »

La femme sortit de l'ombre en gloussant, elle n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle. Elle s'installa sur le lit en regardant l'ange dans les yeux.

- Sa... chiel ? »  
- Mes hommages, Raphaël. Comment se porte l'éden ? »  
- Bien... que fais-tu chez les humains ? »  
- Un peu de torture mentale, comme qui dirait. Ils expient leur faute, ou ils meurent ! »  
- Je vois, programme de protection ? »  
- Comme pour Gabriel, en effet ! Je dois dire, je m'acharne un peu sur lui, mais Castiel a toujours été l'un de mes préférés. D'ailleurs, le pacte que tu lui as fait faire est un peu abusif ! Rends-lui ses ailes ! Ou il se pourrait que j'aille les chercher avec mes dents, tu as bien compris ? »  
- Toujours aussi vorace... »  
- Je protège celui que j'ai aimé. »  
- Aimé ? »  
- Pourquoi suis-je là d'après toi, alors que je suis un archange, moi aussi ? Je tiens à mes ailes ! Lorsque Phanuel a su les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour l'un des nôtres, il a essayé de me les arracher ! Gabriel m'a sauvé, mais lui aussi a du disparaître de l'éden... »  
- Qui s'occupe de la protection des anges ? »  
- D'après toi ? Qui a chuté ? Qui a chuté et réchappé à la cage ? Qui a chuté mais s'en est sorti ? »  
- Samaël ? »  
- En effet ! Nous sommes beaucoup à nous cacher, mais on doit travailler un peu, Samaël est gangréné par la perte de ses ailes, on le maintient en vie en utilisant les pouvoirs qu'il nous offre, c'est une sorte de compensation... »

Dean regarda vaguement les deux anges se parler, il fronça les sourcils, puis osa enfin questionner Sachiel.

- Gabriel ? Il est... vraiment mort ? »

Sous le rire qui secouait l'ange, Dean fronça un peu plus les sourcils et comprit que l'embrouilleur s'était encore joué de lui.

- Il a récupéré sa grâce, il semblerait qu'on lui ait pardonné lorsqu'il s'est opposé à Lucifer. Il se balade toujours dans le monde humain. »

Il aurait bien souri de cette révélation, mais l'humain n'en avait plus goût. Assis, il regardait Sachiel en attendant son heure, il n'attendait plus que ça de toute façon !

- Alors ? »  
- Je suis prêt ! »  
- A ? »  
- Mourir, tu vas me tuer n'es-ce pas ? »  
- Non, ça ne serait pas correcte. Faire souffrir un humain, même si je n'aime pas, passe encore, mais Castiel, celui pour lequel j'ai failli perdre mes ailes... tu mérites la douleur pour l'éternité ! »  
- Tu es toujours intransigeant ! »  
- Je protège Castiel, c'est tout ! D'ailleurs, Winchester, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu lui fais du mal, ça ne te suffit pas ? »  
- Il ne s'en rappelle pas... »  
- Oh, c'est vrai, laver les âmes de leur ancienne vie est une décision arbitraire et complètement stupide ! Ils ne souffrent pas assez. Et si... on lui rafraichissait la mémoire ? »  
- Son corps humain ne le supporterait pas. »  
- Et alors ? Qui le saura ? Emmuré dans ton propre corps, dans un enfer miniature... Winchester... c'Ets tout ce que tu mérites. »  
- Tu es diabolique. »

Dean fronça les sourcils, une douleur inimaginable transperça son cerveau et il disparut dans un chant de lumière.

- Que crois-tu que ça lui fera, quand il saura ? »  
- Il n'en reviendra pas, je suis certain qu'il va jurer pendant l'éternité qui lui sera offerte. »  
- Et relâche Castiel, immédiatement. »  
- D'accord ! C'est fait, d'ailleurs ! »  
- Bien, je vais aller surveiller si les souvenirs de Castiel sont assez forts pour être compris par son âme humaine... »

Disant cela, Sachiel disparut dans une lumière dorée qui le fit sourire un peu plus.

- Castiel ! »

L'ange se tourne vers lui, il n'a pas le même corps qu'aujourd'hui, mais son regard bleu et surpris se tourne vers lui avec cette même étincelle qu'il lui connait.

- Hum ? »  
- Quelle est la cible ? »  
- Cette église ? »  
- Voyons, es-ce que je me déplace dans le monde puant de ces humains pour une simple église ? »

Castiel fait un signe évasif de la tête, il la secoue puis s'approche de lui avec un grand sourire.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? »  
- Quelque chose me dit que nous ne serons pas les seuls à vouloir nous approcher de ce scellé ! »  
- Lucifer ? »  
- Voyons, il est dans la cage, mais je pensais plutôt à Azazel. Je sais qu'il désire plus que tout au monde libérer Lucifer. Et tu sais ce qui se passera ? »  
- L'apocalypse ? »  
- Tout à fait, tu apprends vite. »  
- Phanuel ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Merci d'être venu avec moi. »

Il sourit un peu nerveux, car il sait depuis longtemps que le regard de Castiel le suit, même là-haut, pendant qu'il se bat, pendant que sa légion, dont il est le commandant part pour terrasser les démons, oui, il sait que l'ange Castiel le regarde comme jamais on ne devrait regarder un ange. Ses allées et venues entre le monde céleste et celui des hommes dénature sa condition d'ange, d'ailleurs, il y a toujours eu quelque chose d'imparfait dans la nature même de l'ange, un doute, des questions qui ne devraient jamais être énoncées ni même pensées. Phanuel les esquive, car il déteste parler de ça. Il déteste parler tout court ! Samaël l'a marqué de cette humanité qu'il honnit !

- Va faire ton travail ! »

Phanuel a été envoyé surveiller Castiel sous la demande de Sachiel, mais l'archange n'est pas dupe, il sait très bien que Sachiel ne l'a pas envoyé pour dégommer du démon, mais juste pour faire plaisir à son protégé. Phanuel a envie de les faire tomber tous les deux et il espère bien y arriver aujourd'hui, car cette mascarade a assez duré, il ne tolère pas ce genre de choses dans le monde de l'éden. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, il va gouter à tout ce qu'il y a de pire au monde pour un ange.

- C'est ici. »  
- Le sceau est bien protégé, je ne vois pas comment Azazel pourrait s'en approcher. »  
- Puis-je vous aider ? »

Un homme s'approche d'eux avec un sourire, son pas mal assuré se cogne dans une marche, Phanuel pas habitué à réagir à ce genre de choses, regarde impuissant son corps courir pour empêcher l'homme de tomber. La main de l'humain glisse sur son visage puis lui tend un sourire franc.

- Pardonnez- moi, mon fils, ma nouvelle cécité m'empêche d'appréhender le monde comme avant. Un défi que le très haut me tend, car la vision ne sert à rien si le cœur, lui, ne voit rien. »

L'homme fait un sourire en se relevant, il époussette son vêtement un peu au hasard puis se redresse pour regarder Phanuel avec son cœur, comme il venait de le préciser.

- Quelle âme magnifique, vous êtes un enfant du seigneur tout ce qu'il y a de plus extraordinaire. Puis-je vous demander votre nom. »  
- Phanuel. »  
- Phanuel... Le visage de Dieu ? Voilà un nom qui vous va à ravir. »

Que ressentait-il ? Il l'ignorait. Castiel avait disparu, tout comme sa mission, il ne restait que cet homme avec son sourire, doux, il ne restait que lui et sa voix posée. De temps en temps, il quittait l'éden pour passer un peu de temps en compagnie du prêtre, souvent, assis en silence, il le regardait marcher dans l'église et avant qu'il ne tombe ou ne se fasse mal, l'ange apparaissait. Castiel souvent le regardait avec envie, mais il n'y pouvait rien... il ne pensait plus qu'à l'humain.  
Et puis... Azazel pénétra l'enceinte sacrée, Phanuel se battit contre lui, mais lorsque le prêtre pénétra le chœur de l'église, il délaissa le combat pour le mettre à l'abri, il avait laissé Castiel qui se battait à présent seul sans aucun soutient. Et puis... tout avait basculé dans l'horreur...  
Phanuel était debout au milieu des décombres, il regardait ses mains rouges de sang en soupirant...

- Phanuel ? »  
- Va-t'en Castiel, tu es content ? Il est mort ! Tout est de TA faute ! »  
- Phanuel... je... »  
- Hors de ma vue ! »

Il avait dit à Castiel d'aller protéger l'humain, il lui avait dit de l'emmener loin de là, mais l'ange n'avait pas obéi. A la place de fuir, il avait cru bon de se préoccuper de la sécurité de son supérieur et en sauvant Phanuel, il avait précipité le prêtre dans une mort lente et douloureuse. Les yeux rougis, Phanuel remonta à l'éden, il appliqua une lourde peine sur Sachiel et rétrograda Castiel sans aucune once de remord. Il était le quatrième, il avait tout pouvoir. Michael qui se fichait bien des affaires internes avait voté blanc, Raphaël encore un peu novice en ces temps reculés avait voté comme lui, seul Gabriel s'était refusé à arracher les ailes de Sachiel pour outrage. Et puis, Sachiel et Gabriel avaient disparu, et il put à loisir envoyer Castiel dans les pires moments de l'humanité, l'envoyer dans des missions suicides au milieu des nids de démons.  
Il l'observa hurler de douleur d'incalculable fois, il l'entendit souffrir en silence de l'amour indicible qu'il ressentait pour son tortionnaire. Et puis un jour ça ne l'amusa plus, alors, il délaissa Castiel pour passer de plus en plus de temps chez les humains. Lorsque tous surent qu'il passait ses nuits dans les bras d'une femme, ou pour être plus précis dans les bras de la réincarnation du prêtre, on envoya Uriel lui signifier d'arrêter bien vite ses visites nocturnes. Mais bientôt un Néphelim vit le jour et Phanuel ainsi que sa « prostituée humaine » furent gravement châtiés. Phanuel perdit ses ailes ce jour-là et fut condamné à se réincarner auprès de son amant pendant l'éternité, sans jamais pouvoir ni l'aimer, ni le protéger. Souvent, ils naissaient dans la même famille, souvent, sa moitié humaine mourrait de maladie ou d'accident et souvent, il finissait son cycle seul et amer. Et un nouveau cycle recommençait ainsi, perpétuellement...  
Jusqu'à ce que Phanuel devienne Dean et que le prêtre qui l'avait lentement déchu ne devienne... Sam.

Dean sécha ses larmes, ainsi, il avait été un ange, maintenant condamné à vivre dans la douleur et dans la mort. Ainsi, il avait traité Castiel aussi terriblement ? Une nouvelle larme glissa sur sa joue, pourquoi Castiel ne lui avait rien dit ? Pourquoi ?

- Si il te l'avait dit, alors ça l'aurait tué. Lorsqu'on t'a exécuté, il s'est dressé contre le jugement. Uriel a failli lui arracher les ailes et l'envoyer souffrir pour l'éternité avec toi, mais il savait au fond, qu'un jour on aurait besoin de toi, Phanuel et Michael étaient les seuls capables de se dresser contre Lucifer. Alors, il a gardé Castiel sachant qu'un jour, il l'enverrait à toi et qu'il ferait tout pour te protéger. Uriel a pris ta place dans le ciel en tant que quatrième, et Castiel a accepté sa mission future. C'était la seule façon qu'il avait de pouvoir encore te protéger. Le silence de son amour pour pouvoir se baisser et t'observer vivre avec celui que tu avais préféré à lui. Entends-tu son cœur maintenant, Winchester ? »  
- Oui... je l'entends... »

Dean regardait fixement devant lui, un oiseau passa devant son regard bouffi de larmes et un sourire sembla se dessiner sur ses lèvres... Quelque part derrière une porte, Bobby et Sam regardaient la scène comme tant d'autre depuis des mois, depuis des années...

- Cas... tiel... »

Le brun parlait tout seul, il lui suffisait de voir un oiseau voler devant la fenêtre de sa chambre pour que le nom de l'ange ne s'échappe de ses lèvres, quelques longues minutes plus tard, il se mettait à hurler, les deux hommes derrière la porte ne pouvaient pas savoir ce qu'il voyait mais leurs yeux humides espéraient que tout s'arrangerait... que Dean trouverait le chemin qui le sortirait de ses pires souvenirs. Il hurla en voyant l'ange pris dans une cohorte de démons, il hurla en voyant Castiel lui vouer un amour aussi touchant que douloureux. Le corps du Winchester emmêlé dans sa camisole se leva et se projeta contre le mur plusieurs fois l'une derrière l'autre, hurlant le nom de l'ange qui l'avait sauvé de l'enfer. Les infirmiers poussèrent Sam qui s'écroula dans les bras de Bobby.  
Le corps retomba comme une coquille vide, l'oncle Bobby regarda les infirmiers attacher le corps de l'ainé Winchester sur le lit d'hôpital, il avait essayé de le garder pendant un moment dans le bunker en dessous de chez lui. Mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire, c'était par dépit qu'il l'avait mené ici, car le vieil homme ne se faisait, finalement, plus d'espoir.

- Quel est ton enfer, Dean ? »

L'enfer était peuplé de lumière, de temps en temps, il voyait le visage furtif de l'ange qui l'aimait et le détestait tour à tour. Un sourire fut tendu au plafond de sa chambre d'hôpital.

- Pardon... Castiel... »

Une larme dévala sa joue, avant que l'humain ne ferme les yeux pour repartir dans ses songes cauchemardesques, car c'était... sa punition !

* * *

2007/2011

Ça me fait bizarre de finir cette fic sur ça. Mais en relisant, je pense ne pas trouver mieux comme fin, quoi que, j'aurais voulu retourner sur Castiel une dernière fois. Suivant les avis, je verrais si je vous offre une séquelle ou pas.


End file.
